Harry Potter e o Pacto de Sacrfício
by Carol-CCF
Summary: Definição de "pacto": Aliança, no sentido de acordo, é um pacto entre duas ou mais partes objetivando a realização de fins comuns. fonte: Wikipedia // H-H
1. Nada é Como Antes

**Harry Potter **

**E o**

**Pacto de Sacrifício**

**** Vamos deixar bem claro que essas personagens não me pertencem [infelizmente!], e sim à J.K. Rowling – 'A' MENTE BRILHANTE DO SÉCULO XX e XXI -. Eu não tenho a menor pretensão de tirar algum proveito lucrativo com essa estória. Sou apenas uma adolescente com uma imaginação muito fértil... ***

Início da Fanfiction: 24 de março de 2008.

Término: Indeterminado...

Gênero: Romance / Aventura / Drama

Número de Capítulos: Indeterminado...

Casais: Harry e Hermione / Draco e Gina / Rony e Luna.

**SINOPSE:** Definição de "pacto": Aliança, no sentido de acordo, é um pacto entre duas ou mais partes objetivando a realização de fins comuns. (fonte: Wikipedia)

Pacto de amor a ser selado, pacto de amizade a ser testado, pacto de lealdade, pacto e mais pactos. A vida é repleta deles disfarçados em palavras, em atos, em juras e em promessas. Mas há um pacto a ser quebrado...

Anos fora de seu mundo, longe de seus amigos, longe de seu lar... sua vida? Definia-se em uma única palavra: CHANTAGEM. E agora ela estava de volta e por onde passava deixava a sua marca... Usava as palavras como arma e machucava todos ao seu redor. Hermione não era a mesma. Fato.

Uma história em que tudo será posto à prova. Harry e seus amigos serão testados nos seus limites... Uns estão de volta, outros nunca deveriam ter voltado. Uma Guerra que nunca acabou... E que só estava no seu começo.

A solução?

"E mais uma coisa: tirem vantagem daquilo que vocês têm e que as trevas nunca terão. Adeus. Alvo Dumbledore.". Só precisavam enxergar...

**Capítulo 1: ****Nada é Como Antes**

O sol batia em seu rosto de forma incômoda através do vidro dianteiro de seu carro, um caríssimo _Porshe_ preto conversível e com teto regulado. Ele ia cortando as ruas de Londres com seus cabelos contra o vento, ao ritmo de "_Twist and Shout"_ dos Beatles. Sua voz era abafada por conta da altura do som de seu carro.

Era uma bela manhã de quarta-feira na capital inglesa, sol marcando presença no céu, poucas nuvens e um tanto quente para um dia de outono. Como em qualquer lugar no mundo, durante a manhã é aquela loucura de pessoas saindo para o trabalho, e certamente ali não seria diferente. Ele estacionou o seu carro no estacionamento do Ministério da Magia, pegou sua maleta de couro preto legítimo e entrou no local. Aproveitava a lentidão do elevador para se arrumar de frente ao espelho. Há anos que tinha desistido de tentar dar um jeito em seus cabelos que insistiam em ser rebeldes, ajeitou a sua gravata vinho com pequenos detalhes brancos, e esta fazia contraste com sua camisa branca social de linho, devidamente acompanhada com um paletó azul-escuro. A porta do elevador se abriu e de lá só saiu ele, e como todas as manhãs ele cumprimentou animado todos os funcionários ali presente. Pegou o longo corredor e se dirigiu até a última sala, que era sua. Depositou sua maleta em sua mesa, retirou de dentro dela um laptop prateado e o ligou, enquanto sua secretária - uma senhora de meia idade de nome Lourdes, bastante simpática - lhe entregava alguns papéis. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e deu início ao seu dia de trabalho.

O beijo se tornava ainda mais intenso a ponto dele jogar tudo o que havia na mesa para o chão a deitando sobre ela. Suas mãos sacanas percorriam cada curva daquele corpo que só lhe pertencia, e que apesar de conhecer cada milímetro daquela perdição adorava fazer um tour sempre que tinha chance. Ela também não era boba e só queria saber do abdômen sarado dele, além de dar leves apertos em sua comissão traseira. Aquelas partes do corpo a deixavam completamente louca. Ele se atreveu, e desceu sua boca até o pescoço dela começando uma sessão de chupões. O dia já estava um pouco quente e dentro daquela sala a tendência era que aquilo virasse o inferno, porém algo os surpreendeu:

-Pelas barbas brancas de Merlin, por acaso vocês dois são ninfomaníacos ou coisa parecida?!

Draco deu um sobressalto de susto enquanto sua pele conseguia ficar mais pálida do que já era. Por outro lado, Gina se levantou ainda se recompondo da mesa bastante ruborizada.

-Fica pegando no meu pé! Você fala isso porque não tem filhos! Desde que a Susan nasceu que eu e Draco não transamos Rony!-retrucou a caçula dos Weasley.

Rony fez cara feia, não lhe interessava nem um pouco a vida sexual de sua irmã mais nova. Mas por um momento ele se colocou no lugar de seu cunhado e pensou com clareza "_é, eu também subiria pelas paredes"_. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de esquecer tal assunto e lembrar o que queria falar. Draco voltou com o seu olhar safado para a esposa, e esta não fazia cara de santa também. Por sorte o caçula dos meninos da família de ruivos não percebeu nada. A ruiva foi até o marido e pôs-se a ajeitar a gravata dele.

-Ah, lembrei... Vim pegar o plano Gina e às nove da manhã teremos reunião de equipe para discutirmos os procedimentos da missão de hoje à noite. -falou o ruivo.

-Ok. Só para confirmar: a equipe dessa missão sou eu, você, Lupin e Shakebolt, certo? -perguntou Draco mais concentrado no trabalho agora, já que os seus olhos só sabiam admirar a esposa de forma faminta.

-Isso aí. - confirmou Rony.

Gina entregou o papel que continha o plano. Como ela agora era mãe não queria se arriscar em missões, nenhum tipo delas. Continuava sendo uma auror, porém agora trabalhava internamente, na base e ganhara o posto de estrategista. A ruiva sempre se destacou no que fazia, e quando fazia parte da Elite sempre foi àquela que tinha mais visão das coisas, por isso sempre traçava as estratégias perfeitas. Quanto à Draco, se tornou auror porque ele acredita que é a única forma de se redimir com o mundo por tudo o que fez no passado. Faz parte da equipe de Elite e é o mais frio na hora de resolver as coisas. Nunca escondera de ninguém que diálogo com os vilões sempre foram perda de tempo, por isso ele é conhecido como aquele que pouco fala e age muito. Já Rony tem uma função importante na Elite, sua patente é de 2º tenente e, é aquele que sempre substitui Lupin no comando quando este não pode assumi-lo por alguma razão.

Ele lia com atenção todos aqueles pergaminhos. Essa era a parte que menos gostava de seu trabalho, era realmente muito chato. Harry Potter se tornara um grande empresário e fazia parte do Departamento Executivo do Ministério da Magia. Era dono de duas grandes empresas internacionais bruxas, uma que fabricava acessórios e derivados para Quadribol, e a outra era uma rede de restaurantes de comida bruxa. Além de ter comprado também o Profeta Diário ano passado. Ele trabalhava no Ministério porque era investidor direto, como vantagem o ministro lhe dera um escritório no Dpto. Executivo, e de lá ele controlava suas duas empresas mais o Profeta Diário.

A manhã passou de forma tranqüila para os ingleses. O sol se destacava cada vez mais em meio a um céu completamente azul indicando que a matina já tinha passado e que a tarde entrava naquela quarta-feira. O Ministério se encontrava praticamente vazio, todos tinham ido almoçar.

-... Não, talvez eu tenha que viajar neste final de semana de novo para a França. Eu estou torcendo para que eles acertem aquilo por eles mesmos e não precisem de mim!-dizia Harry para Rony.

Os dois se encontravam na recepção geral do Ministério esperando que o "casal foguinho" descer. Nesse momento Luna saiu do elevador e deu um forte abraço no marido por trás. Rony lhe cumprimentou com um doce beijo seguido de um sorriso. Não demorou muito e Gina e Draco apareceram. Os cinco saíram. Como todo dia, eles foram ao centro de Londres, no mesmo restaurante trouxa de sempre e puseram-se a almoçar.

-Pretendem pegar o "pomo" hoje?-perguntou Harry significativo e dando ênfase no "pomo".

Os três aurores se entreolharam. Quando estavam em lugares públicos corria sempre o risco de ter alguém escutando e por isso se comunicavam em códigos. "Pomo" foi o código inventado para Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Sim. -respondeu Draco dando mais uma garfada na comida.

-Quando pegarem o "pomo" eu quero ver, ok? - falou Harry dando um gole no vinho.

O silêncio pairou entre os amigos de forma súbita. Rony se distraiu ao ver uma bela moça passar em frente ao restaurante, porém sua distração não durou menos do que uns três segundos, porque Luna lhe acertara um tapa no alto da cabeça, o que acarretou risadas de todos.

-Você pode olhar outras mulheres sim, contanto que não seja na minha frente Ronald! - falou a loura um tanto irritada.

Gina fez o seu sorriso desaparecer ao prestar atenção na tal moça que seu irmão olhava segundos atrás. Agora ela estava parada na calçada em frente ao restaurante esperando o sinal fechar. A ruiva olhava desacreditada, "_se não é ela, parece muito!_", pensou ela. Nesse momento todos pararam de ri e olharam para a mesma coisa que chamava tanta atenção de Gina, mas infelizmente não puderam apreciar muito a bela moça já que o sinal tinha ficado vermelho e ela atravessou.

Já de volta ao Ministério os cinco ainda conversavam entusiasmados. Novamente ficaram papeando na recepção geral do lugar. Foi então que Rony novamente ficou calado. A moça que vira no restaurante estava conversando com uma das recepcionistas da recepção. E de uma visão mais de perto ele pôde ter toda a certeza de que era realmente _ela. _Luna já estava pronta para dar outro tapa no marido pelo o descomedimento quando desistiu no meio do caminho ao reparar quem Rony observava.

Ela sentiu todo o seu corpo ficar gélido em questão de segundos. Suas mãos tremiam, sua garganta secou e sentiu-se inteiramente arrepiada. Usava uns óculos escuros, e seus olhos cruzaram com aquele par de olhos verdes penetrantes, era impossível não sentir o coração bater mais rápido. Um frio na barriga a invadia, deixando-a com a respiração descompassada.

-Quando voltou?!-perguntou Gina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e agarrada no pescoço dela.

Ela baixou os óculos dando a certeza a todos de que era realmente ela. Tinha que se manter forte e não podia sucumbir.

-Não importa... -falou ela com o tom carregado de frieza.

Harry não sabia o pensar muito menos o que fazer. Uma adrenalina lhe consumia por dentro ao mesmo tempo em que os sentimentos de mágoa, alívio, felicidade, ódio e desgosto também davam o ar de suas graças. Foram sete anos sem vê-la.

-Oi sumida. -foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu falar.

Mas ela não pôde ouvir o que ele disse por que Rony a abraçou de forma desesperadora. Este também sustentava um sorriso largo nos lábios.

-Sentimos muito a sua falta! Estou realmente feliz de tê-la conosco novamente!-falou o ruivo.

-É mesmo? Não senti a mínima de vocês!-ela disse lasciva.

Todos se abismaram com a resposta dela. E por um momento acharam que a tinha confundido com outra pessoa. Hermione se mantinha firme na sua impassibilidade.

-Se me dão licença eu tenho coisas importantes a fazer. Não posso ficar aqui perdendo o meu valioso tempo com coisinhas inúteis como vocês.

Sendo assim, ela colocou novamente os seus óculos escuros e saiu ignorando o olhar constante de Harry. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia o que pensar, suas mãos tremiam, tinha a certeza de que estava pálida, sua respiração era rápida, o seu coração parecia que ia sair a qualquer momento do peito do tanto que batia freneticamente. Um misto de emoções explodia dentro dela. Sua distração foi tanta que por pouco não fora atropelada por um carro. Era visível que ela estava atordoada. E após atravessar em segurança a grande avenida, seguiu em direção ao Big Ben, sentou-se num daqueles banquinhos para se recompor. Aos poucos foi organizando os seus pensamentos e sentimentos. A feição de cada um deles era nítido em sua mente. Todos mudaram bastante, por aparência. Rony tinha abandonado aquele físico raquítico e dando lugar a músculos, seus cabelos estavam cada vez mais avermelhados e passaram a usar roupas decentes ao invés de suas antigas roupas bregas. Já a sua irmã mudara do "bom" para o melhor, cortara as suas madeixas ruivas até os ombros, suas sardas ainda persistiam em seu delicado rosto, o que era de fato o charme da ruivinha, além de seu corpo todo delineado de curvas, continuar delineado. O herdeiro dos Malfoy, apesar de ter mudado de lado continuava sustentando a sua aparência fria e sombria, seus cabelos loiríssimos agora estavam curtos e arrepiados, e seu corpo continuava definido. Enquanto à Harry, este ainda mantinha os seus teimosos cabelos rebeldes, cultivava um cavanhaque e sua feição era de cansado, carregado de olheiras. E ela tinha que admitir que ela ficava uma graçinha de terno.

-Não entendo o comportamento dela! Será que fizemos alguma coisa no passado para ela?! – matutava Rony inconformado.

-Não sei... Pode ser... Deve ser por isso que ela foi embora... – comentou Draco também confuso.

-Harry você sab... – ela não continuou porque percebeu que ele não estava mais ali junto a eles.

Ainda deu tempo de vê-lo na porta do elevador. Harry apoiou as mãos no espelho do elevador e bufou. Algo lhe dizia incessantemente na sua mente que o seu verdadeiro inferno estava para começar. Atravessou o longo corredor com a cara fechada e se trancou na sua sala. Largou-se na cadeira, precisava voltar ao trabalho, mas sabia que não conseguiria, perdera totalmente a vontade de trabalhar. Sendo assim arrumou as suas coisas, necessitava de álcool. Seria a única maneira de refrescar a cabeça.

Hermione repousava sua cabeça no encosto do banco com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo a brisa do local na tentativa de relaxar por alguns minutos. Foi então que sentiu que alguém lhe fazia companhia, mas não se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era.

-Sete anos... E quando volta, volta como um poço de ignorância...

Assustada com o que ouvira ela mais do que depressa abriu os olhos e deu de cara com a pessoa que menos queria ver no momento.

-Sabe... Eu estive pensando. Você nunca iria cumprir com sua palavra, não é mesmo? Independente da minha resposta você faria a mesma coisa.

-Astuta você, hein! E fico admirado de não ter aprontado nada ainda...

Ela riu com deboche.

-Tudo tem o seu tempo... –ela disse isso já se levantando do banco e tomando o seu rumo.

_"Lá estava ela deitada nos braços dele, com sua cabeça apoiada no peito nu dele". A noite era fria, e apesar da fogueira crepitar de frente para eles e aquecer o local, o que a fazia realmente sentir-se aquecida era estar envolvida naqueles braços que tanto lhe traziam segurança e conforto. Ele afagava de forma suave os seus cabelos enquanto a sua outra mão brincava com os dedos dela._

_-Te amo até o fim do infinito... –ele falou seguido de um beijo em sua cabeça._

_Ela se ergueu e o olhou de forma marota com um pequeno sorriso. Apoiou seus cotovelos no peitoral definido dele e ampliou ainda mais o seu sorriso._

_-Como? Se o infinito não tem fim. – disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior como sempre fazia quando queria ser mimada de carinhos e declarações._

_Harry não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Adorava quando ela fazia aquela carinha. Passou o seu braço em volta do pescoço dela fazendo com que ela ficasse a poucos milímetros dele, ocasionando assim um beijo quase que inevitável. Um beijo doce, mas carregado de sentimento por ambas as partes._

_-Por isso mesmo meu amor... O que sinto por você é tão grande que é impossível de se medir._

_Nesse momento ela desfez o seu sorriso e sua feição ficou apática. Seu lindo sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a uma cara de preocupação. Harry logo percebeu e também ficou preocupado._

_-O que foi? –ele perguntou acarinhando as maçãs do sensível rosto dela._

_-Preciso te contar uma coisa..._

_Nesse momento é a vez de Harry ficar apático e ela sente o quanto ele estar ficando gélido, percebe que a respiração dele começa a ficar falha e ao encará-lo de novo vê que ele está jorrando sangue pela boca. Assustada ela berra._

_-Tsc, tsc, tsc... Nem pense nisso._

_Uma voz ecoa pelo quarto."_

-AAAHHHH!!!

Hermione levanta com a mão no coração apavorada, suando frio e ofegante. Pega sua varinha e ilumina o quarto enquanto verificava as horas no relógio: três e meia da manhã. Ainda em choque ela vai até a cozinha onde se serve de um copo de água. Em seguida toma o rumo da sala onde abre a janela. Londres durante a madrugada era sempre deslumbrante. E vendo aquela paisagem a deixou mais calma. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão, tinha a certeza de que não iria mais dormir, estava atordoada demais para isso e com mais um pesadelo desses enfartava. Não tendo outra opção, se contentou em apenas ver os programas inúteis que passava de madrugada.


	2. Convivência Apenas aceite!

**Capítulo 2: "****Convivência... Apenas aceite!"**

Semanas tinham se passado e a imprensa bruxa não parava de falar da repentina volta de Hermione ao continente europeu. Todos os dias eles ficavam plantados em frente ao prédio dela de forma discreta, afinal não podiam chamar a atenção dos trouxas, e sempre tentavam arrancar uma palavra dela. Mas Hermione Jane Granger passava batida e ignorava qualquer um deles. Sempre detestou a imprensa.

Harry cruzou o corredor concentrado nos pergaminhos que tinha em suas mãos. Mais uma vez era uma daquelas propostas que ele fosse patrocinador de alguma coisa, e geralmente ele recusava. Trajava um terno italiano de cor cinza e uma gravata sem detalhe azul-escuro. Foi quando esbarrou em alguém.

-Desculpe. -pediu ele imediatamente.

Harry enrugou o cenho ao ver a pessoa que tinha esbarrado. Um homem vestido com uma capa preta sustentava um ar misterioso e um tanto assustador. Ele ficou observando o tal homem até ele virar no segundo corredor. Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e voltou a se concentrar nos seus pergaminhos.

-Mas você devia falar com ela... Pelo menos tentar!

A senhora Weasley pedia para Gina enquanto a ajudava a dar banho na filha. Susan estava peladinha na banheira e batia os pezinhos e as mãozinhas freneticamente espirrando água em todos, no final ainda dava uma gargalhada com aquela boca ainda desdentada. A criança era a cara do pai, mas era ruivinha que nem a mãe.

-Mamãe... Já disse! Hermione não é mais Hermione! – retrucou Gina que esfregava o pescoço da filha.

Susan gargalhava mais ainda, dessa vez era por cócegas. Senhora Weasley sorria de forma coruja para a graçinha da neta e de fato não escutou o que sua filha dissera segundos antes.

-O que você disse? – perguntou a matriarca da família de ruivos.

Gina revirou os olhos, o assunto "Hermione" não lhe agradava muito. Mas isso se devia ao fato como a "amiga" vinha agindo desde que chegou à Inglaterra, e isso de certa forma a magoou. E toda a vez que falavam dela era motivo de irritação na ruiva.

-Mamãe, a senhora tem que entender que Hermione Granger não é mais a mesma... Parece que ela tomou raiva de todos nós! E adivinha? Não temos a mínima idéia do por que!

A senhora Weasley pegou a neta no colo que estava enrolada na toalha e a colocou na cama. Gina pegou a fralda a as roupinhas dela.

-Vocês nem se quer se deram ao trabalho de ir ter uma conversa com ela... Vai ver ela está com algum problema... – Molly ainda insistia no assunto com a filha, e esta estava começando a perder seriamente a paciência.

-Do que adianta?! Eu tentei mamãe, semana passada tentei falar com ela e tenta adivinhar o que eu recebi em troca?! Patada, patada e mais patada! Ah, e mais um pouquinho de patada misturado com frieza!

Hermione entrou na enorme sala de reuniões do Ministério acompanhada de sua chefa, a Doutora Laura Harrison. Elas teriam uma reunião com o Ministro e com o Departamento Executivo. Era visível que ela estava muito nervosa e com sorte teve a certeza de que não falaria nenhuma palavra diante do senhor Ministro e sim a sua chefa.

-Relaxa... Vai dar tudo certo. Tenho certeza de que eles irão patrocinar a nossa pesquisa. – Laura falava tentando manter Hermione calma.

Nesse momento o Ministro entrou na sala acompanhada pelos responsáveis do Dpto. Executivo.

-Boas tarde Doutoras... – cumprimentou ele se sentando em sua cadeira na ponta da mesa.

-Boa tarde senhor Ministro. – cumprimentou educadamente Hermione.

-Olá senhor Ministro, boa tarde. – cumprimentou Laura.

Foi então que Hermione percebeu que Harry estava entre os executivos. Sua cara fechou. E ele também não deixou barato, sua feição também mudara. Ele pensou que esta seria a situação perfeita para tentar algum contato com ela.

-Bom, senhor Ministro, senhores executivos... Marcamos essa reunião porque temos uma proposta de pesquisa a apresentar para os senhores. – pronunciou-se Laura.

-Ora... Então diga qual é a proposta. – falou o chefe dos executivos.

-É uma poção. A minha assistente, Doutora Hermione Granger, como devem saber veio dos Estados Unidos, e já veio com alguns estudos prontos. Ela me apresentou eles e tirei a conclusão de que essa poção poderia ser feita, e seria de bastante utilidade. – explicou Laura confiante.

Os empresários e o Ministro ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, que para Hermione eram eternidades.

- Mas é uma poção para que? – perguntou Harry de surpresa.

-Senhor Potter, é uma poção de cura para àqueles que estão infectados como lobisomens. Mas não é de efeito imediato, é preciso que tenha que tomar pelo menos uns dois ou três frascos. Ainda estamos estudando ao certo a quantidade. – falou Laura.

-Certo... Como chegou tal formulação Doutora Granger? – instigou Harry.

Hermione sobressaltou, não esperava que lhes dirigissem perguntas, ainda mais vinda de Harry Potter.

-Sou bastante inteligente Senhor Potter... Arguciosa com as minhas teses. – respondeu ela.

-Não! O Ministério não irá patrocinar essa poção! E tenho dito. – falou o Ministro convicto e pegando todos de surpresa.

Laura, Hermione e os outros executivos abismaram com tal decisão do Ministro. As duas mulheres pareciam desoladas, chegaram naquela sala transbordando confiança, e de repente levam um "rasteira" como aquela.

-Senhor Ministro, o senhor têm certeza disso? Essa poção traria significativos lucros para o Ministério, além de ajudar muitas pessoas! – tentou argumentar o chefe dos executivos.

Fora em vão. O "Todo Poderoso" do Ministério parecia irredutível na sua decisão.

-Não. Uma poção como essa sairia muito cara! Faria um rombo em nossos cofres. – pronunciou-se o Ministro.

-Não seja por isso. Eu pago do meu bolso, não tem problema. – falou Harry.

Hermione e Laura se encheram de esperança nesse momento. A Doutora Granger por um momento pensou que sairia correndo de braços abertos para Harry, mas logo voltou a ter sua razão no lugar.

-De jeito nenhum! O Ministério da Magia é composto por departamentos e não por individualistas! Ou todos entram num acordo ou não há nada! Nesse caso não entramos num acordo, vocês aceitam patrocinar, mas eu não. E por isso eu digo que esta poção não será fabricada! – esbravejou o Ministro um pouco irritado.

Sendo assim, todos se viram em uma rua sem saída. O Ministro já tinha tomado a sua decisão e estava convicto dela. Não tendo outra opção, todos deixaram à sala de reuniões.

Draco permanecia atento às pessoas que trafegavam pela Travessa do Tranco. Estava vestido devidamente à paisana, sem a menor possibilidade de ser reconhecido. Shakebolt não estava muito longe do loiro, uns dois prédios à direita, na cobertura, ele observava o local de forma mais ampla. E sentado num banquinho, Rony Weasley fingia estar lendo o _"Profeta Diário" _enquanto de forma discreta olhava para todos os lados.

De repente Lupin sai do "Cabeça de Javali", uma bar geralmente freqüentado por meliantes de má reputação . E começa uma correria, o alerta foi dado para os quatro aurors.

-TODO MUNDO PARADO! AUROR DRACO MALFOY, PERTENCENTE À ELITE! SE ALGUÉM SE MEXER EU DERRUBO! –berrou o loiro apontando a varinha para todos os lados.

-Esta área está cercada por feitiços, portanto ninguém entra e ninguém sai! A Travessa só vai ser liberada quando Bellatrix Lestrange estiver sob nossa custódia! – falou Lupin – Weasley, Shakebolt façam uma ronda por aí. – ordenou ele.

-Alguém te viu Remo. O plano falhou! –falou Draco.

-Eu sei... HEY! VOCÊ! VOLTE AQUI! – berrou Lupin vendo um ser suspeito correr e tentando aparatar, mas fora perda de tempo já que o local estava com feitiço contra aparatações.

Draco correu em disparada atrás do sujeito e apontou a varinha:

_-Vingardium Leviosa!_

O sujeito pairou no ar aos comandos de Draco Malfoy. Mas logo se libertou ao lançar um feitiço estuporante sobre ele, que infelizmente caiu.

-_Expelliarmus!_ – berrou Lupin.

A varinha do sujeito foi parar longe. Agora ele estava indefeso. Então ele se revelou como Bellatrix Lestrange assim que tirou o capuz. Mesmo em desvantagem ela ainda sustentava aquele sorriso amarelo e podre. Olhou ao seu redor e se viu cercada por quatro aurors.

-Olha como estou morrendo de medo! Ui, ui, ui, ui! – falou ela debochada e soltando aquela gargalhada tosca como se assustasse alguém.

-Bellatrix Lestrange você está presa por em nome do Ministério da Magia de Londres por compactar com Tom Riddle/ Voldemort e pelo assassinato de Sirius Black. Não têm direito a nada, apenas um julgamento dentro do Ministério. Vire-se para que eu possa devidamente prendê-la. – falou Rony se aproximando dela ainda com sua varinha em punho.

Ela se arriscou a correr de novo, o ruivo só se deu o trabalho de lhe lançar um feitiço bobo para fazê-la parar.

-_Rictusempra!_

Lestrange caiu no chão se remoendo de dor. Era como se uma pessoa tivesse lhe acertado na barriga com um tronco de árvore.

-Apaga ela Rony... É melhor do que ficar ouvindo-a resmungar o caminho inteiro. – ordenou Lupin.

O ruivo apenas balançou os ombros e apontou a varinha para ela.

-_Estupefaça! _– na mesma hora ela desmaiou.

Hermione estava distraída em sua sala, decepcionada com a decisão do Ministro e só se questionava em que momento ela tinha errado, ou que Laura tinha errado na reunião.

-Olá, serei breve. Posso financiar essa poção fora do Ministério. O que me diz?

Hermione se assustou de tal maneira com a entrada dele inesperada que demorou a processar o que ele tinha lhe proposto.

-Não sei... Sei lá Potter! – falou ela começando a ficar nervosa com a presença dele.

-Olha, essa poção é brilhante! O Ministro deve estar caducando por não aceitá-la! Quantas pessoas seriam curadas com ela?! Inclusive Lupin! – falou ele eufórico.

A morena sentiu um formigamento por seu braço e em seguida uma ardência. Teve que se segurar para não demonstrar diante dele tal incômodo. Ela cerrou os olhos, tinha que ser decisiva.

-Me responde uma coisa? Você por acaso está querendo financiar essa poção por pena de mim ou porque quer sair no lucro com isso?! – perguntou ela indignada.

Harry pareceu não acreditar na ousadia dela de lhe fazer esta pergunta. Ele chega à sala dela, de forma educada, mostra entusiasmo, disposto a patrocinar a poção e é com desconfiança que ela lhe recebe. Aquilo foi o "fim da picada", tinha chegado à conclusão de que aquela não era a mesma Hermione que fora sua amiga por anos, era uma pessoa completamente diferente, uma incógnita para ele.

-E ainda tem a coragem de usar esta pergunta: "Quantas pessoas seriam curadas com ela?!". Você está pensando que eu sou otária Potter?! Querendo tirar proveito de algo que eu e a Laura estudamos minuciosamente! É muita cara-de-pau, não acha?! – falou Hermione já perdendo o controle sobre sua pessoa.

Harry sentiu a veia de sua têmpora latejar de maneira rígida, aquela situação já estava começando a lhe tirar a paciência.

-Você está maluca?! Não, porque só pode ser! Eu só vim aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta de negócios e você já vai tirando conclusões precipitadas?! Você passou sete anos fora e não tem o menor direito de tirar conclusões sobre mim! Eu mudei Granger! – esbravejou Harry.

-Se você mudou ou não, não me interessa nem um pouco! Há tempos que eu tirei você da minha vida! Pouco me importa sobre você! A questão é que eu não aceito a sua proposta! Agora se ponha daqui para fora Potter! Já, antes que eu me estresse ainda mais! Minha cota de você já acabou por hoje!

Harry bufou, ajeitou os óculos e se encaminhou para a porta, e antes de sair deu uma última olhada para a morena. Hermione sentiu aqueles olhos verdes lhe atravessarem alma de forma penetrante e intimidadora.

-Acostume-se com a minha pessoa novamente Granger. Convivência... Apenas aceite! – falou ele antes de bater a porta com extrema força.

A noite caíra na cidade. Uma bela noite, céu limpo, a lua brilhava com certa intensidade esta noite, o que deixava Londres ainda mais charmosa. Para os Weasley, hoje fora um dia longo, principalmente para Gina que teve uma séria discussão com sua mãe por conta de Hermione. A ruiva estava azeda. Já o seu irmão, Rony, ele estava cansado por causa da missão. Mal tinha chegado à Toca e já se largou no sofá.

-Ronald! Retire esses seus pezinhos imundos de cima do sofá! – berrou a azeda número dois da família dos ruivos.

A senhora Weasley esbravejou com o filho enquanto passava pela sala e ainda por cima deu dois tapas nos pés do filho.

Draco deu duas batidinhas de leve na porta do quarto antes de entrar. Ao entrar deu de cara com as duas mulheres de sua vida e sorriu ao ver a cena em que Gina fazia cócegas na pequena barriga de Susan, e esta sorria completamente desdentada.

-Com certeza essa aí tem a personalidade dos ruivos! Olha só como ela é risonha! – falou o loiro abraçando a esposa por trás e sorrindo todo orgulhoso da filha.

-Ainda bem que você chegou. Pegaram aquela desgraçada? – perguntou Gina beijando a face do marido.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça no mesmo momento em que pegava a pequena Susan no colo.

-Ganhei um galo na cabeça. Lestrange me derrubou, fiquei desacordado por alguns minutos. Não se preocupe nada grave. – falou ele fazendo cara feia porque sua filha agarrara seus cabelos e não queria soltar de jeito nenhum.

-Vamos embora para casa logo. Tive uma discussão feia com a mamãe e não quero mais ficar aqui. – falou Gina pegando a bolsa da filha.

Hermione estava sentada na pequena mesa que tinha comprado dois dias atrás na sacada de seu apartamento e seu companheiro era uma taça de vinho tinto.

-Hoje você me deu muito orgulho, sabia?

Ela se assustou de tal maneira que deixou a sua taça cair no chão.

-Já não lhe disse que não queria vê-lo dentro do meu apartamento?! – falou ela irritada.

-Poxa... Eu só vim aqui para lhe fazer um elogio, e geralmente eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, e é assim que me recebe? Pensei que a senhorita fosse mais educada... E da próxima vez diz "obrigada", seria uma bela resposta.

Ela fechou os olhos buscando paciência lá do fundo para não ser rude, respirou fundo umas duas vezes, e quando voltou à realidade se deu conta que já estava sozinha novamente. Conjurou mais uma taça e serviu-se de mais vinho.

No outro lado da cidade Harry estava fazendo à mesma coisa, só que em vez de estar na sacada, estava na cobertura de seu apartamento duplex. E ao invés de vinho ele bebia uísque. Já estava na sua terceira dose. Ele se recostou na cadeira de maneira confortável, tirou os sapatos de couro preto, afrouxou sua gravata, abriu os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa e relaxou. Como noite após noite, após um dia longo e estressante como àquele, só a bebida lhe refrescava a cabeça.


	3. Estranhos Acontecimentos

**Capítulo 3: ****Estranhos Acontecimentos...**

O outono deixara o continente europeu cerca de duas semanas atrás e o rigoroso inverno já mostrava para os europeus que esta temporada ele estava mais rígido do que os anos passados. E junto com esse inverno, um fenômeno um tanto estranho também acontecia, chuvas torrenciais caíam de vez em quando, o que de fato era uma característica da estação anterior. A antiquada capital inglesa agora se via sob um céu sempre nublado, em temperaturas muito baixas, e neve por todos os lados.

Mas o tempo rigoroso era o menor dos problemas se comparado as constantes discussões entre Harry e Hermione, em que quase todo o Ministério da Magia assistia de camarote, já que elas sempre aconteciam nos corredores ou nas saídas dos elevadores. Aquilo já estava virando motivo de piada para os outros funcionários, e sempre que tinham chance tiravam sarro de um ou de outro. A verdade era que eles não podiam se encontrar de jeito nenhum, ou Harry ou Hermione sempre arranjavam motivo para iniciarem uma discussão, mesmo que seja por uma besteirinha qualquer.

Por outro lado, a família Weasley estava em crise. A senhora Weasley sempre insistia que um dos seus filhos deveria conversar com Hermione, e estes sempre negavam alegando que ela estava impassível, ignorante e fria. Isso ocasionou intensos conflitos entre a matriarca da família com sua filha Gina e com o seu filho Rony. As brigas se tornavam ainda mais freqüentes na Toca a ponto da caçula da família parar de falar com a própria mãe.

- Ela semeando a discórdia mesmo sem estar presente... – falou Gina sentada em sua cama ao perceber que Draco tinha acabado de entrar no aposento.

O loiro se sentia incapacitado de fazer alguma coisa pela esposa toda vez que a via daquele jeito, chorando, triste e cabisbaixa. Gina vinha agindo desse jeito há semanas, e ele estava começando a ficar preocupado com ela.

- O problema é que sua mãe não consegue aceitar o fato de que Hermione mudou bruscamente. – falou ele sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Mamãe fala daquele jeito porque nunca levou uma patada dela. Mas no dia que levar aposto que muda de opinião! - desabafou ela. – Por causa dela, eu e mamãe não estamos nos falando!

E a ruiva caiu no choro nos braços de seu marido.

Harry ia cruzando o corredor com passos largos. Era a vigésima vez que olhava o relógio, estava completamente atrasado para a reunião que tinha com o Ministro e seu departamento. E ao se aproximar da porta ouve que uma pequena discussão ocorria no interior da sala:

_-Não quero saber de mais delongas! –_ falou uma voz rouca.

-_Claro, pode deixar. Hoje mesmo._ – respondeu o Ministro de forma amedrontada.

E ao ouvir passos se aproximando perto da porta Harry rapidamente se escondeu na sala ao lado. E da brecha da porta ele pôde ver um sujeito de capa preta com capuz saindo da sala do Ministro. Harry teve a noção de já ter visto tal sujeito uma vez, só não lembrava onde. Ainda com a dúvida na cabeça ele se dirigiu para a sala.

Hermione olhou para a porta e viu Draco Malfoy. "Que ótimo... Tudo o que eu queria!", pensou ela revirando os olhos. Relutante ela retirou os óculos, o seu avental e foi em direção ao loiro.

-O que é? Não vê que estou trabalhando?! – falou ela fechando a porta do laboratório.

-Você deveria conversar com a senhora Weasley. – falou Draco completamente da defensiva.

-Porque diabos eu iria querer falar com aquela lá?! Tenho mais o que fazer Malfoy! Ficar perdendo o meu tempo com aquela família de ruivos!

-Hey! Faço parte daquela "família de ruivos" agora! E naquela "família de ruivos" também fazem parte os seus amigos: eu, Rony, Luna e Gina. – falou ele enfatizando toda a vez que se referia à família.

-Malfoy... Eu estou defecando e andando para quem faz parte ou deixa de fazer parte da família Weasley! Meu Merlin é tão difícil compreender que eu apaguei vocês da minha vida?! – falou ela de forma grosseira.

-Garanto a você que um dia irá precisar de nós novamente... E sabe qual será a resposta? Todos farão questão de lhe virar as costas. Pense bem no que você está fazendo... – falou ele.

-Meu Deus! O mundo está completamente perdido! Olha quem é que veio me dar lição de moral?! Draco Malfoy! Vamos ser pelo menos coerentes, né?! Você é o que menos tem direito de falar alguma coisa por aqui... Olhe para trás! Não é só porque mudou lado que pode sair por aí me dizendo o que fazer, do que eu vou me arrepender e blá-blá-blá! – irritou-se ela.

O loiro provou o que sua esposa tinha provado: as palavras cortantes de Hermione. E chegou a conclusão que Gina estava certa o tempo todo, Granger sabia machucar com as palavras. E sem condições de bolar algum argumento se quer, ele preferiu o silêncio. Ele virou-lhe as costas e tomou o seu rumo para a base dos Aurors.

Rony descia as escadas vagarosamente, não estava muito a fim de ir a tal reunião de emergência que o Ministro marcara com todos os Aurors. Por isso ele preferia sair para comer alguma coisa. E assim que chegou ao primeiro patamar deu de cara com sua irmã saindo do elevador.

-Onde pensa que vai Ronald?! Pode ir voltando... Anda! – ordenou a ruiva.

-Não... Deve ser uma daquelas reuniões chatíssimas e demoradas de Departamento. Não quero ir! – resmungou Rony.

-Pode ir parando... Você é 2º tenente... Você não tem que querer, você _deve_ ir! – argumentou ela.

Vendo que estava sem saída, ele não teve outra opção a não ser ir a tal reunião. E fez questão de reclamar o percurso inteiro no ouvido da irmã.

Horas mais tarde, após uma longa reunião todos saem da sala de reuniões. A maioria indignada com a atitude do atual Ministro. Em outros a indignação era tanta que chegaram a discutir com Ministro e acabaram sendo despedidos.

Harry estava em seu escritório falando ao celular quando pela sua porta entra Draco, Rony, Gina e Lupin.

-Cara, você vai não acreditar! O Ministro ficou louco de vez! – falou Rony largando-se numa das cadeiras.

-Olha, eu te ligo depois, ok? Ainda precisamos acertar essas coisas dos custos. – Harry desligou o celular nesse momento. – O que foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele curioso.

-Aquele maluco limitou as nossas missões! – falou Draco bufando de raiva.

-Como assim, "limitou nossas missões"? – perguntou Harry.

-Não podemos sair em missões grandes agora... Só missões bobas! – falou Gina também bufando de raiva.

Harry enrugou o cenho.

-Mas Gina, _você_ não sai em missões grandes... – falou ele.

-Eu sei! Só que se a Elite não sair em grandes missões eu não realizo o meu trabalho, ô espertinho! – falou a caçula irônica para Harry.

-Shakebolt foi demitido. Assim como Tonks. Os dois inventaram de bater-boca com o Ministro e ele os mandou para o olho da rua. – falou Lupin desolado por sua esposa ter sido demitida.

-E isso não é o pior... Se estivermos limitados, quem é que vai pegar o resto dos comensais? – perguntou Rony.

Harry parou e pensou por um minuto. O Ministério estava passando por uma fase delicada, o Ministro estava perdendo o resto do juízo que ainda tinha e a paz e o caos estavam separados por uma linha tênua. Com essa determinação formulada hoje, os comensais que ainda estavam livres fariam a festa de agora em diante. "Será que o Ministro é um comensal?" pensou ele.

-Justiça seja feita com as próprias mãos. – falou de repente Lupin.

-O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou Gina.

-Se não podemos pegar os comensais como aurors, pegaremos eles como a Ordem da Fênix, que é uma organização independente do Ministério da Magia. E esta doutrina adotada pelo Ministro não vale a nós, membros pertencentes da Ordem da Fênix. – explicou ele.

-Mas a Ordem está aposentada há anos! – falou Harry.

-Eu sei. Vamos pôr-la para funcionar novamente! – falou Remo entusiasmado.

Todos pareciam refletir por alguns minutos devido ao silêncio que se instalara de forma repentina no escritório. Era uma idéia arriscada, mas valeria a pena.

-Eu estou dentro! – Harry foi o primeiro a pronunciar-se.

-Eu também! – falou Draco.

-Conte com a gente! – falou Rony por ele e a irmã.

Hermione caminhava pelo corredor com algumas pastas nas mãos quando viu um amontoado de pessoas vindo da direção oposta. Pareciam estar cercando alguém. Ela deu meia volta rapidamente, já que aquela multidão de pessoas vinha em seu encalço. Com certa dificuldade ela viu que aquelas pessoas cercavam o Ministro, e este era devidamente protegido por seus seguranças.

-Você é maluco!

-Tem que tirar esse desgraçado do poder!

Hermione os ouvia berrando para o Ministro quando avistou Vincent, um dos seus estagiários. Correu até ele, queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela aos berros por conta do barulho que aquele pessoal fazia.

-Esse pirado libertou quase todos os comensais de Azkabam alegando "falta de provas convincentes"! Inclusive o pior deles: Bellatrix! – berrou Vincent de volta para sua orientadora.

Ela sentiu o seu coração acelerar, sua garganta secou de forma inesperada, sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. Estava começando, ela sentia, sabia disso. O primeiro passo já fora dado. Por instinto ela sai correndo, precisava de uma boa e esclarecedora conversa.

Do escritório era possível ouvir todo o tumulto que se instalava no Ministério. Curiosos os cinco saíram para saber o que estava acontecendo. E por pouco não pegam ainda o Ministro no local, pois este saíra ainda protegido por uma barreira de seguranças. E no meio daquele falatório todos eles ficam sabendo da libertação dos comensais.

-Isso aqui virou zona?! Libertar comensais por falta de provas convincentes é muita sacanagem! – esbravejou Draco.

Harry e os outros estavam abismados com tal atitude do Ministro. Alguma coisa muito esquisita estava acontecendo. Duas decisões impertinentes e absurdas tomadas no mesmo dia, e de certa forma ligadas indiretamente. Foi quando Harry avistou o tal sujeito com a capa preta no canto da sala. E por um momento ele o olhou. Seu choque era visível, não entendia com aquilo era possível, Lúcio Malfoy vivo?! Como se foi ele mesmo que tinha o matado? E no segundo que piscou os olhos o sujeito sumiu. Foi então que uma sensação de alívio lhe invadiu, talvez estivesse vendo coisas demais, Lúcio Malfoy já estava morto e era impossível uma coisa dessas acontecer. Quando Dumbledore ainda era vivo, lhe explicara que quando uma pessoa morre, não há magia que a traga de volta.

Hermione caminhava de um lado para o outro impaciente no local. Tinha poucas e boas para falar. Quando de repente sentiu aquela mão fria lhe tocar perto do pescoço. Ele se sentou e sorriu de maneira agradável para ela.

-Minha cara, o que te traz ao meu humilde aposento?

-Pare o que está fazendo! Você me prometeu! – resmungou ela.

-Andou pintando os cabelos esses dias? Porque baixou a loira em você.

-Eu vou falar tudo o que sei! – ameaçou ela.

-Faça isso... Esteja à vontade. Mas depois não venha reclamar das conseqüências.

-Você não presta! Seu nojento! Descarado! – esbravejou ela.

Ele riu em tom debochado.

-Aliás... Você pode contar sim... E eu duvido que alguém acredite em você!

Ele de certa forma tinha razão. Sua vontade era de agarrar no pescoço dele e matá-lo. Ela não conseguiu controlar suas lágrimas, e sob o som das risadas debochadas dele ela foi embora.

Em casa, ao chegar, Hermione se trancou no seu quarto e pôs-se a chorar descontroladamente. Sua situação não era uma das melhores no momento, estava entre a cruz e a espada, com a corda no pescoço. E o pior disso tudo era que ele tinha razão, ninguém iria acreditar nela, não depois do modo com vem tratando todo mundo. O desejo de morte começou a tomar um valor significativo dentro dela e a possibilidade de suicídio se tornava cada vez mais plausível. Hermione apontou a própria varinha contra o seu peito, perguntava-se se era mesmo a melhor solução a ser tomada, perguntava se havia alguma diferença entre aquela realidade e o inferno, perguntava como ela poderia ter sido tão fraca e ingênua a ponto de acreditar numa promessa _dele_. Cerrou os olhos buscando desejo da morte quando em sua mente vieram imagens de sua adolescência em Hogwarts, em especial imagens de Harry. As lembranças dos encontros às escondidas com ele, aquele par de olhos verdes inesquecíveis, aqueles teimosos cabelos rebeldes, o sorriso encantador. Tudo aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-la parar. Ela era uma Grifinória, e desistir tão fácil fugia dos seus princípios. Além do mais, sua morte traria conforto para _ele_, não queria dar esse gostinho, essa facilidade.


	4. A Festa que Acabou em Pizza

**Capítulo 4: ****A Festa que Acabou em Pizza.**

O final de semana tão esperado para a maioria dos londrinos finalmente havia chegado. E só não se tornava ainda mais agradável por conta dos trinta centímetros de neve que tinha em cada calçada das ruas da capital. E a tendência seria piorar de acordo com a previsão do tempo, e isso era fato, já que uma vez não parava de nevar desde sexta-feira.

Rony caiu com tanta força no chão que chegou a perder o ar por alguns segundos, e seu rosto de sardento passou a ser roxo. Mas logo recobrou a noção de realidade e rolou junto com Draco. Com certa agilidade ele passou o braço ao redor do pescoço do loiro e o enforcou.

-Matê! – falou Malfoy dando três tapinhas no tatame.

O ruivo saiu de cima dele e sentou-se ao lado do cunhado. Apesar do frio que estava ambos estavam pingando de suor.

-Você está fortinho Weasley! – brincou o loiro.

Rony apenas se limitou em lhe mostrar o dedo do meio, o que fez o outro cair na gargalhada.

Como o Ministro havia delimitado as missões dos aurors, lhes restavam bastante tempo livre, e que eles preferiam gastar com treinamento de luta corpo-a-corpo e feitiços.

Eram quase dez horas da manhã quando Hermione acordou. Laura tinha lhe dado folga no sábado, e por isso resolveu ir para a casa dos pais na sexta à noite. Vestiu o seu robe azul-bêbe e desceu a longa escadaria. E toda a vez que ia para a casa deles, se perguntava o porquê de terem comprado uma mansão, se quase não passavam um mês em casa?! Ao chegar ao patamar inferior, sorriu brevemente para a sua mãe que bebia um chá de camomila de cheiro fortíssimo, e o seu pai encontrava-se sentado na ponta da mesa com uma caneca de café e lendo o jornal, como sempre.

-Bom dia minha filha. O que vai querer comer? – perguntou Martha Granger.

Hermione sentou-se numa das cadeiras próximas ao seu pai e pegou uma parte do jornal.

-Estou sem fome mãe. – respondeu ela dando mais atenção ao papel em sua mão.

-Nada disso senhorita. Elizabeth, por favor, prepare um chocolate quente bem docinho e algumas torradas com patê de presunto. – pediu a Sra. Granger à Governanta.

Gina caminhava apressada pelas vielas de Londres com Luna logo atrás dela. Ambas devidamente agasalhadas. Estavam na rua desde oito da manhã, e no desespero. Procuravam o vestido perfeito para a festa do Ministério hoje à noite, e como sempre, tinham que deixar tudo em cima da hora.

Harry observava a paisagem mórbida da cidade coberta de neve. Estava completamente absorto em seus pensamentos, que só se reservavam em apenas uma pessoa: Hermione Jane Granger, àquela que estava lhe tirando o sono quase todas as noites desde o seu regresso. Tinha tantas perguntas, queria ouvir explicações plausíveis, queria conversar com ela. Mas sempre que tentava uma aproximação ela sempre se fechava e se armava com "cinco pedras" na mão. Será que ela tinha medo de que ele não fosse compreensível? De acordo com Harry, era uma possibilidade a ser pensada e coerente. Mas como ela pôde tirar tais conclusões assim, do nada?! Será que o motivo era tão forte que ela nem cogitava na compreensão dele? A verdade é que, só o que importava era o motivo em si, à compreensão vinha depois. Evidentemente que tinham que por as cartas na mesa, e ele estava disposta a isso, quanto a ela... Um caso difícil.

Ela depositou o prato ainda com algumas torradas e o copo vazio de chocolate quente em cima da pia da cozinha e voltou para a sala. Largou-se no sofá e apoiou a cabeça no colo de sua mãe, que começou a fazer um cafuné de leve. Respirou fundo e ao olhar para o lado, onde estava à mesa viu um retrato: Rony, ela e Harry. Os três com largos sorrisos e com dezesseis anos bem aventurados. Foi quase que impossível não conter as lágrimas, e em segundos ela já estava chorando incontrolavelmente.

-Minha filha! O que houve? – perguntou preocupada Martha.

-Eu os perdi para sempre mamãe! – falou ela chorosa. – E dói muito ter consciência disso.

-Porque está falando uma coisa dessas?! – questionou a mãe dela.

-Por conta disto mãe! Desta porcaria aqui! – ela se levantou revoltada e mostrou o seu pulso para sua mãe. – Isso aqui se você não sabe, é o que me mantém escrava! MERDA, MERDA, MERDA! – berrou ela.

Richard Granger apareceu assustado com a gritaria da filha na sala e sentou-se ao lado de sua esposa, que também estava bastante assustada.

-E o que é isso? Uma espécie de tatuagem? – perguntou inocentemente Martha.

-Não minha mãe! Isso aqui é a Marca Negra! Eu sou uma Comensal da Morte! – a revelou, escancarando o pulso na cara dos pais.

-Uma o que da morte?! – perguntou o Sr. Granger confuso.

-Comensal da Morte pai! O senhor se lembra daqueles homens encapuzados que lhe mostrei anos atrás no Profeta Diário?! Pois é, sou uma deles!

A reação do casal foi o silêncio. E isso matou Hermione por dentro.

Rony e Draco chegaram quase que simultâneo com suas respectivas esposas, que por sinal estavam carregadas de sacolas e sorridentes. Apesar de o clima estar pesado entre a ruiva e sua mãe, Gina continuava a freqüentar a Toca. E a primeira coisa que fez foi agarrar nas gordurinhas de Susan que estava com o seu pai, Artur.

-Minha gordinha sem dente, que saudade que a mamãe sentiu! – falou Gina com voz de bebê para a filha.

Luna nem quis saber do marido e foi logo indo para o quarto experimentar os sapatos com o vestido recém-comprado. E não demorou muito para Gina largar a filha no colo do marido e ir atrás dela.

-Isso é um absurdo! Casei-me para ser trocado por vestidos, bolsas e sapatos! – reclamou Rony.

O restante que se encontrava na sala da Toca riu com tal comentário. E como haveria festa hoje à noite, todos os funcionários foram dispensados por meio período.

Hermione comia a terceira fatia de pizza sentada no sofá de seu apartamento, enquanto assistia a um filme que na concepção dela era uma aberração cinematográfica de tão ruim que era, e ao seu lado uma garrafa de vinho branco com a taça até a metade. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia aliviada por ter contado a alguém sobre a Marca Negra, sentia-se também amedrontada com o que podia acontecer com seus pais. Mas o que a deixava mais aflita era o que os seus pais pensavam dela depois que explicou em partes a história. Ela saiu de lá apenas carregando o silêncio deles. Olhou para o relógio, eram quase nove da noite, a festa já tinha começado e ela não tinha a menor pretensão de ir até lá. Eis que alguém bate na porta.

-De jeito nenhum! Passa agora para o banheiro que eu escolho a sua roupa! Você vai a essa festa, querendo ou não!

Laura nem pediu se podia entrar, já saiu entrando no apartamento dela e dando ordens. E antes que Hermione pudesse retrucar, a sua chefa saiu empurrando-a até o banheiro.

-Laura, não! Não quero ir, é sério! – argumentou ela, ou pelo menos tentou.

-Sem ladainha! Tome logo esse banho! Você não vai ficar num sábado a noite sozinha, enquanto tem uma festança rolando a poucas quadras daqui! Vamos, vamos! Roger está esperando a gente lá embaixo. – falou Laura.

-Então eu vou ficar de vela?! Agora é que eu não vou mesmo! Você está com o seu marido e eu sozinha! – falou Hermione voltando à por sua blusa.

-E daí?! Aposto que de lá, você não sairá sozinha, meu bem! Um conselho: se olhe no espelho todo dia e diga: "eu sou gostosa!". – falou Laura divertida arrancando as primeiras risadas de Hermione naquele dia. – Vamos, tente! – a incentivou.

Ela se posicionou defronte ao espelho e pôde reparar nas suas enormes olheiras, "nossa, que horror!", pensou ela. Soltou uma gargalhada mais espontânea, mal acreditando que faria àquilo.

-Eu sou gostosa! – falou Hermione entre os risos.

-Eu sou poderosa! Repete. – ordenou sua chefa.

-Eu sou _a_ poderosa! – repetiu Hermione já gostando da brincadeira.

-Isso aí garota! Vamos lá, a última: Eu farei os homens se arrastarem por mim! – falou Laura.

-Eu, Hermione Granger, farei os homens daquele salão se arrastar por minha pessoa! Porque eu sou _gostosa_ e _poderosa!_ – falou ela já com sua auto-estima um pouco mais alta.

E por fim, ela entrou no banho enquanto Laura revistava o armário dela procurando o vestido perfeito.

Lá estavam eles conversando animadamente entre si. Era possível ouvir as gargalhadas por todo aquele salão lotado de pessoas e ecoando mais que a própria banda que tocava ao vivo no palco. Draco se encontrava na cor dos cabelos de sua esposa de tanto que ria o mesmo podia se dizer de Luna e dos gêmeos. Gina também gargalhava, mas nem tanto. Quanto à Harry, este não se encontrava com os amigos na mesa, estava no bar bebendo uísque.

Hermione adentrou no salão ao lado de sua chefa, e sentiu-se completamente acanhada com tantos olhos pairando sobre ela. Parece que todos resolveram parar o que estavam fazendo apenas para olhá-la.

-É... A Doutora caprichou... – comentou um homem que fazia companhia a Harry no bar.

Ele se virou e constatou que nunca vira mulher mais radiante do que ela na vida. E tinha certeza de que se o seu queixo tivesse elasticidade o suficiente, ele estaria no chão naquela hora.

O silêncio foi total, onde até segundos atrás só havia gargalhadas na mesa dos Weasley. Todos estavam completamente admirados com a visão dela.

Laura sorriu orgulhosa, já que fora ela que arrumou Hermione, e em seguida a puxou pela mão e sentaram-se na mesa reservada para o Departamento de Pesquisas. Lá, Hermione recebeu um elogio atrás do outro, e pareceu mais confortável, já que conhecia a maioria dos que estavam ali presentes.

Harry engoliu todo o seu uísque de uma vez só e voltou para a mesa de seus amigos.

-Já viu quem chegou? – perguntou Rony.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-_Femme Fatale. _Acho que ela está querendo uma vítima. – falou Gina.

-Como assim, "uma vítima"? – questionou o ruivo novamente.

-Você é muito tapado mesmo, né?! Mano... Alôôôôôuu! Ela quer um cara! – respondeu Gina irônica.

A música lenta se instalou no ambiente, e aos poucos os casais foram ocupando a pista de dança. Apenas os gêmeos e Harry permaneceram na mesa. Ou pelo menos era para Harry ter permanecido, pois ele se levantou com certa agilidade, e segundos depois estava na frente de Hermione, pedindo a ela a dança. O sujeito que estava atrás de Harry pretendia fazer à mesma coisa e rogou uma praga até a trigésima geração dos Potter por conta disso.

-Não diga "não"... Será falta de educação perante aos convidados. – falou Harry.

Ela bufou por saber que ele no final das contas tinha a razão. E irredutivelmente ela estendeu a mão para ele.

Os dois seguiram até o centro da pista, e Harry depositou suas mãos na cintura dela e em seguida a puxou contra o seu corpo. As batidas de seu coração se tornaram incontroláveis a cada toque do corpo dele contra o corpo dela.

Hermione se viu obrigada a entrelaçar seus braços no pescoço dele. Harry aproveitou e a puxou mais contra si, não deixando nenhuma brecha entre eles.

-Eu quero conversar com você há semanas. – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Não temos nada para conversar. – retorquiu ela rude.

-Não foi nem uma carta! Fora um bilhete! – falou ele com sua voz suavemente alterada.

-Se por acaso você insistir nisso te deixo aqui sozinho nessa pista! E pouco me importa o que os convidados irão achar! – ameaçou ela.

-Você foi embora sem mais nem menos! Como você acha que eu me senti durante todos esses anos?! – ele permaneceu no mesmo assunto e ignorando a ameaça dela.

Como tinha avisado anteriormente, ela o deixou sozinho na pista. Harry ficou indignado com tal atitude e se pôs a correr atrás dela. Mas teve que parar ao vê-la entrando no banheiro feminino. Frustrado, ele bufou em frente à porta do local esperando ela sair. Cinco, dez minutos, quinze! A paciência dele foi dá um passeio e ele entrou no banheiro sem se importar com nada. A sorte dele é que não tinha ninguém e verificou em todas as cabines, até que achou a penúltima trancada.

-Hermione! Abra! – falou ele calmo.

-Sempre desconfiei de você... Quando você assumiu? – perguntou ela abrindo a porta da cabine e tirando sarro da cara dele.

Harry socou a porta para não socar outra coisa. O sangue já fervia em suas veias por conta da paciência que lhe faltava.

-Não tenho tempo para as suas brincadeirinhas infantis. E me responda logo de uma vez! – urrou ele em tom ameaçador.

-Ah... Entendi. Você _é, _só não assumiu ainda. Pode ficar tranqüilo que minha boca é um túmulo. – falou ela gesticulando um zíper nos lábios.

Harry ouviu que mulheres se aproximavam do recinto e empurrou Hermione com ele para dentro de uma das cabines, que por sinal já era apertada com uma pessoa, imagine com duas lá dentro. Ele tapou a boca dela com uma das mãos.

-Psiu... Tem duas pessoas ali! Olha! – uma das mulheres sussurrou para uma das amigas.

Os dois escutaram e sentiram que a situação iria por água abaixo. Foi quando eles perceberam que uma delas estava subindo no vaso da cabine ao lado para ver o que estava acontecendo na cabine deles. Inesperadamente Harry beija Hermione de forma avassaladora. A curiosa que subiu soltou uma gargalhada e em seguida desceu.

-Pegação das boas ali dentro Naomi... – falou a mulher quase caindo de tanto que estava bêbada.

E da mesma fora que o beijo começou, ele acabou de maneira bruta. Hermione empurrou com violência Harry contra a parede da cabine. Mas antes que ela pudesse ter algum pensamento, foi surpreendida por mais um beijo. Tentou separá-lo com as mãos, mas Harry as segurou rente ao corpo dela. Então resolveu mexer a cabeça, em vão. Ele a acompanhava com qualquer movimento. Forçou os braços, sabia que não tinha nenhuma chance contra ele em matéria de força.

Harry foi percebendo que aos poucos ela ia cedendo e já parava de fazer força com os braços. Aos poucos ela ia correspondendo ao beijo, e quando já tinha a certeza de que ela não ia reagir, a largou e partiu com suas mãos para a cintura dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que deixava a sua boca e desceu em direção àquele pescoçinho, onde saiu distribuindo chupões e a deixando arrepiada por inteira.

Hermione sentia que sua razão aos poucos deixava o seu corpo, e que um misto de emoções tomava conta dela. Suas pernas tremiam a cada chupão que ele dava em seu pescoço, e sentia que não tinha nenhuma parte de seu corpo que não estivesse arrepiada. As mãos dele começavam a serem mais atrevidas, e buscavam as alças do vestido dela. Harry foi abaixando devagar, deixando Hermione louca. Voltaram a se beijarem de maneira sedenta, e foi à vez dela de comprimir os corpos dos dois. Harry riu marotamente. De repente tudo tremeu e um estrondoso barulho foi ouvido. Os dois se separaram e saíram correndo para verem o que estava acontecendo.

Bellatrix tinha feito um rombo numa das paredes juntamente com mais dois Comensais não identificados, pois usavam o capuz. Sem contar que também estavam com dois lobisomens. Os Aurors que estavam presentes se posicionaram diante deles, liderados por Rony, já que Lupin não tinha comparecido à festa.

-Calminho ai ruivinho! A festa pode continuar... Só queremos a Granger. – falou a prima de Sirius Black.

Harry olhou para Hermione se questionando o porquê de quererem justamente ela. E saiu em meio à multidão até chegar à linha de frente com os Aurors.

-Não vai levá-la a lugar nenhum Lestrange. – encarou Harry apontando a varinha.

-Vamos Potter, não banque o herói fajuto de novo! Granger, você vem com a gente!

Bellatrix ordenou um dos Comensais ir pegá-la. E Harry se pôs na frente dele e o derrubou com um feitiço estuporante.

-Pára! Não se arrisque Harry! Eu vou Lestrange. Contanto que não faça nada com os outros! – falou Hermione.

-Não, você não pode ir! Irão matá-la! – insistiu Harry a segurando pelo braço.

-Me deixe ir! – falou ela arrancando o braço à força da mão dele.

-Não! Você não pode! Hermione! – falou ele começando a ficar desesperado.

Hermione subiu na vassoura do Comensal e seguiu até sua líder.

-Bellatrix, me leve! Deixa-a aqui! Por Merlin, eu imploro! – o desespero tomou completamente conta de Harry que já começava a chorar, e tinha se ajoelhado diante dela.

Ela se dignou a gargalhar com tal cena. E sem perder mais tempo tomou o seu rumo.


	5. De Mal a Pior

**Capítulo 5:**** De Mal a Pior.**

Hermione levantou as pálpebras de seus olhos que instantaneamente "ficaram cegos" por conta da intensa claridade que invadia o local. Estonteada, ela se levantou piscando seus olhos na tentativa de enxergar algo na sua frente. Ao movimentar o braço para lhe dar suporte sentiu uma dor desencadear por todo o seu corpo e ela voltou a desabar no chão. Não desistiu e tentou se levantar de novo, dessa vez conseguiu se sentar. Ouviu vozes. E já parcialmente com a visão recuperada ela se dignou a olhar para o lugar onde estava. Um local caindo aos pedaços literalmente e com um forte cheiro de naftalina. Sentiu que as vozes vinham se aproximando e viu quando a porta foi aberta.

-Você está aqui. Graças a Merlin!

Rony veio em sua direção e a abraçou de forma reconfortante. Em seguida outros Aurors atravessaram a porta. Todos aliviados por finalmente terem encontrado-a.

-Rony, você está ferido?! – perguntou Hermione vendo a mancha de sangue na blusa do ruivo.

Ele olhou para o próprio peito e constatou que realmente era sangue. Rapidamente verificou se tinha algum machucado, mas estava perfeitamente bem.

-Não, estou bem. Mas acho que é você que está ferida! Precisamos de um hospital! – falou ele preocupado.

-Não, não estou. Estou dolorida, mas não ferida. Meu Deus, de quem é esse sangue? – disse ela meio que apavorada.

Todos se entreolharam confusos. Draco começou a fazer uma revista pelo cômodo, enquanto os outros foram olhar o resto do local. Rony e Gina ficaram com Hermione.

-Pensei que só ficasse na base. – falou a morena dos cabelos ondulados.

-Com você desaparecida... É impossível ficar lá. Tive que sair para procurar também. – falou a ruiva sorrindo para ela.

Draco abriu o armário e descobriu a fonte do cheiro forte de naftalina. Dentro dele havia uma saco preto enorme e umas dez pastilhas do veneno. Constatou que ali dentro também havia manchas de sangue. Tateou o saco preto e chocou-se.

-Weasley... Ajude-me a tirar esse saco daqui. – pediu o loiro.

Os dois puxaram o saco para o centro do cômodo, mas antes de abrir ele viu algo suspeito. Não muito longe de Hermione tinha uma faca que parecia ensangüentada. Não quis acreditar no pior e se pôs a abrir o saco. O cheiro de naftalina se misturou com o cheiro podre que vinha de lá. Draco berrou quando algo caiu em seu pé. Rony sentiu-se imediatamente enjoado, Gina estava em choque e Hermione chorava.

-Merlin, que atrocidade. – foi à única coisa que o ruivo conseguiu falar.

Draco olhava fixamente para o que tinha caído nos seus pés segundos atrás, completamente perplexo. Uma cabeça solta. Momentos depois o resto dos Aurors entraram no local e se arrepiaram ao verem àquilo: Richard e Martha Granger, ambos decapitados e com muitos ferimentos à faca.

-Assassina! – falou Lupin.

-Eu?! Meus pais estão mortos e você Remo realmente acredita que fui eu quem os matei?!?! - exasperou Hermione chocada com tal acusação.

-Sim. Ronald, prenda ela! – ordenou o capitão da Elite.

-Mas Lupin... Como pode acusá-la sem ter provas? – contestou o ruivo.

Lupin com cara de poucos amigos se aproximou de Hermione e puxou com violência o braço dela. Mostrou a todos a "Marca Negra". A reação foi de surpresa, ninguém esperaria que ela fosse uma Comensal.

-Olhe aqui a prova do crime. – falou Rony apontando para a faca que tinha visto minutos antes.

-Você está presa. – falou Gina em um tom carregado de decepção.

Harry correu desesperado pelo corredor, no meio do caminho chocou-se com umas três pessoas, mas pouco se importou. Parou em frente ao elevador, mas infelizmente estava demorando muito. Seguiu para as escadas. Não sabe ao certo quantos degraus de escada desceu, mas foram muitos. Chegou ao patamar e novamente começou a correria. Ele se assustou ao ver a quantidade de jornalistas e fotógrafos que tinha ali. Não vendo outra opção, ele resolveu aparatar até a sala. E assim o fez.

Hermione chorava baixinho no canto da sala, enquanto os Aurors aguardavam a presença do Ministro. Sua cabeça estava confusa, não pensava direito. Era muitos fatos para absorver de uma só vez. E tentava de maneira insistente se lembrar do que tinha acontecido realmente. Mas nada tão claro vinha em sua mente.

-Mione!

Ela se virou e viu Harry ofegante e olhando-a com um ar bastante preocupado. Segundos depois os dois já estavam envolvidos em um abraço, onde ela desabou sobre ele. Harry afagou os seus cabelos e lhe beijou o pescoço.

-Vim assim que soube. Você está bem? Fizeram-te alguma coisa? – perguntou ele ainda agarrado no abraço.

Ela nada respondeu e continuou a chorar. E durante àquele ato de carinho e de conforto, Hermione sentiu por alguns segundos que estava segura de tudo e de todos ao seu redor. O abraço de Harry Potter lhe causava àquilo. E como sentia falta, de seus abraços, beijos, sorrisos, olhares, carinho, tudo!

-Meus pais morreram. – ela disse chorosa já se separando dele.

Foi quando ele viu a enorme mancha de sangue, já seca, na frente da blusa dela.

-Céus! O que estão esperando para irem atrás de Bellatrix?! Eles mataram os Granger! – berrou Harry irritado com os Aurors presentes na sala.

-Bom, se ela realmente tivesse matado Martha e Richard Granger, lógico que estaríamos atrás dela. Mas não foi ela. – falou Lupin se aproximando dos dois.

-Como assim? Do que você está falando? – perguntou Harry.

-Harry, você precisa acreditar em mim! Olha para mim! Por favor! – pediu Hermione.

E novamente, no mesmo dia, Remo Lupin puxou com brutalidade o braço dela e mostrou para Harry a "Marca Negra". A princípio ele ficou chocado, inerte. Foi à vez de Draco Malfoy mostrar a arma do crime, o que deixou Harry ainda mais chocado. Ele olhou para Hermione procurando alguma explicação.

-Não, por favor! Eu não os matei! Eu juro! – falou ela em desespero.

-Ela foi tão desumana com eles. Não lhes deu a mínima chance de defesa. E o pior não é isso. Ela teve a coragem de decapitá-los. Chegamos ao local e ela estava ainda meio zonza e começamos a fazer uma busca no local. Draco abriu o armário do cômodo em que a encontramos e achou um saco preto. Lá estava os Granger. Foi horrível. – falou Rony.

-Está explicado o seu comportamento desde que chegou. Como teve a coragem? Os próprios pais! Assassina! ASSASSINA! – berrou Harry revoltado.

-Não Harry! EU NÃO OS MATEI! EU JURO! FOI VOLDEMORT! – berrou ela de volta.

-Vamos Granger! Não delire! Voldemort está morto faz anos! – falou Lupin.

-Você me dá nojo. Ser cruel, desumano. A única coisa que merece de mim é o desprezo. – falou Harry com o olhar frio para ela.

-Apodreça em Azkaban, onde é o seu lugar. – falou Gina.

Hermione caiu desolada no chão da sala chorando ao ver Harry lhe dá as costas e sair. Questionava-se como que os seus amigos tinham a coragem de tirar tal conclusão de que fora ela que matou os próprios pais. Ela queria fugir sair dali, para qualquer lugar. Ficar em Azkaban seria um dos seus piores pesadelos. Agora ela sentiria o que Sirius Black sentiu que fora preso injustamente. A sua "Marca Negra" começou a arder, sinal que os Comensais estavam sendo convocados. No instante seguinte, o Ministro chegou à sala.

-Já fui informado de praticamente tudo. Não há mais nada a ser dito. Azkaban agora. Não teremos julgamento, pois fora um crime de tamanha crueldade e sem chances de defesa para as vítimas. – pronunciou-se o Ministro.

Sem discussões, todos acataram a ordem. Draco e Rony ficaram encarregados.

Harry deixara o local completamente atordoado. Pensamentos a mil, confuso, e a todo o momento não querendo aceitar o fato de que Hermione Granger era uma Comensal da Morte e de que ela havia se tornado uma assassina. Era muito forte para ele. De repente sentiu o seu corpo levitar por alguns milésimos de segundo e em seguida estatelar-se no chão de maneira brusca. Havia sido atropelado por um carro por conta da sua falta de atenção ao caminhar pelas ruas. Para sua sorte, o motorista londrino não dirigia em alta velocidade.

-Meu Deus, você está bem? – perguntou o homem de mais ou menos meia idade ao sair do carro.

Harry se levantou com uma das mãos na cabeça acusando que tinha batido a cabeça no asfalto.

-Acho que estou bem. – respondeu ele observando os seus arranhões em seus braços.

-Meu jovem, venha eu te levo a um hospital. – insistiu o homem preocupado. – Onde estava com a cabeça que atravessou sem a menor atenção?

-Me perdoe... A culpa é minha. Tome o meu cartão caso tenha algum arranhão no carro, faço questão de pagar. – falou Harry entregando-lhe um pequeno cartão. – Tenho que ir... Novamente, desculpe.

Não demorou muito, e em questão de dias a notícia do assassinato dos Granger e o fato de Hermione estar presa correu que nem vento entre a sociedade bruxa. Mas isso era o de mais irrelevante no momento, o caos começava a se instalar, revoltas nas ruas por conta dos Comensais soltos, bruxos apedrejando a frente do Ministério, greves em alguns departamentos etc. A situação estava completamente fora de controle.


	6. O Começo do Fim

**Capítulo 6: ****O Começo do Fim**

Cerca de três semanas se passaram desde tal acontecimento envolvendo Hermione. O clima no Ministério era de tensão, todos andavam de um lado para o outro como se estivessem carregando algum segredo ou algo do gênero. O Ministro estava sendo pressionado por autoridades de outros países, na verdade ele estava sob ameaças de tais autoridades.

Harry não aparecia para trabalhar a semanas. Ele estava enclausurado em seu apartamento com as cortinas fechadas apenas na companhia de uma garrafa de uísque. Ele encheu novamente o copo e em seguida acendeu um cigarro. Rony apenas observava a cena da porta da cozinha do amigo onde estava escorado. O ruivo olhou ao redor, Harry estava entregue ao desleixo. Por todos os lados havia papéis, pontas e cinzas de cigarro, restos de comida e alguns cacos de vidro.

- Você não pode ficar ai se lamentando a vida inteira. – comentou Rony de forma serena.

- Porque você não à merda? – falou Harry antes de tragar o cigarro novamente.

Rony riu.

- Parece que você não se importa com ela... – disse Harry depositando o cigarro na mesa e virando o copo de uísque todo de uma vez.

- Me importava. Hoje ela é uma assassina e uma Comensal da Morte. – respondeu o ruivo se aproximando do amigo. – Porque me importaria com uma Comensal?

- Eu não consigo entender. Desde que ela chegou que eu venho tentando saber o motivo. Mas ela sempre vinha com trezentas pedras de Bezoá para cima de mim e tudo acabava com uma discussão. – falou Harry enchendo o copo de novo.

O ruivo pegou a garrafa de uísque da mão dele.

-Chega. Levante-se daí. – ordenou o ruivo.

Seu soluço ecoava naquelas paredes de pedra. Suas roupas estavam incrivelmente surradas. Seus braços estavam a agarrar os próprios joelhos, seu corpo tremia de frio por conta da constante presença dos dementadores. Hermione estava desolada em sua cela, nunca em sua vida pensou que acabaria daquele jeito. E seus pais, foram assassinados de uma maneira tão cruel. As palavras de seus amigos não saíam de sua mente, as caras de revolta, repulsa, nojo e desprezo, como eles poderiam acreditar que ela mesma tinha matado os próprios pais? Estava decepcionada, mas naquela altura da situação, nada mais fazia sentido para ela. Seu não morresse pelo beijo mortal de um dos dementadores, morreria de desgosto. Fato.

Com muito esforço, Rony conseguiu arrastar o seu melhor amigo de volta para o trabalho. Os dois caminhavam por um dos corredores do Ministério quando de repente a força é cortada, deixando todos no breu. Instintivamente, os dois empunharam suas varinhas e iluminaram o local. Os funcionários que estavam ali presentes fizeram a mesma coisa. Cautelosos continuaram a caminharem.

Rony abriu a porta das escadas e deu passagem para que Harry saísse, iluminando o corredor escuro com suas varinhas os dois estavam no andar de Pesquisas, ainda faltavam mais quatro andares até chegarem ao térreo.

- Tem alguém aqui? – perguntou o ruivo por precaução caso algum funcionário estivesse em pânico. Não obteve resposta.

Harry mantinha os olhos atentos a todos lado à procura de algum movimento suspeito. De repente, sem nenhum dos dois esperar, o moreno de olhos verdes foi de encontro ao chão assim que tropeçou em alguma coisa. Por reflexo, Rony se virou e apontou a varinha para o chão. A visão a seguir foi aterradora para os dois. Laura Harrison, a chefa do Departamento de Pesquisas estava estatelada no chão. Morta.

- Por Merlin! O que está acontecendo? – questionou Harry um tanto apavorado.

Nesse exato momento um estrondoso barulho invade o local seguidamente de um urro de dor. Como estava escuro, o herdeiro dos Potter não percebeu que o seu amigo fora arremessado com muita brutalidade contra uma das paredes, fazendo com o que o ruivo fosse atravessado para a sala ao lado, tamanha foi a violência. No mesmo instante Rony caiu desacordado.

Harry ficou alerta. Seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro. Ele sabia que tinha alguém ali, podia ouvi-la respirar e a correr em volta dele. Mas os seus movimentos eram tão lerdos em comparação à sua companhia naquela sala. De repente sentiu que estava vendo estrelas, sua mão se virou para o seu outro braço e iluminou o que lhe tinha cravado os dentes no seu bíceps. Harry gelou. Um lobisomem estava a fazer picadinhos de seu braço.

- _Estupefaça!_ – ele soltou o feitiço e o animal caiu para longe dele.

Com o braço sangrando, ele caminhou com dificuldade sobre os escombros do rombo feito pelo arremesso do ruivo. Para a sorte do moreno, ele parecia estar recobrando a consciência. Num momento de puro reflexo, Harry se jogou para trás e por pouco um feitiço não lhe acerta. Ela sabia perfeitamente que tinha um lobisomem ali e um Comensal da Morte. Com bastante esforço, ele levantou Rony e os dois saíram correndo em direção a janela. A visão do lado de fora também não foi nada agradável. Havia milhares de dementadores rodeando o Ministério.

- Nós precisamos sair daqui! – falou Rony ainda meio atordoado.

- Vamos ter que pular! – informou o de olhos verdes.

O ruivo olhou para ele visivelmente apavorado. Era uma longa distância até o chão. E apesar de ter sido goleiro por alguns anos no time de Quadribol da Grifinória e ter que passar a maior parte do tempo sobre uma vassoura, ele, definitivamente, não gostava de altura.

- Você está maluco! Olha a altura disso aqui! – protestou Rony pálido.

Um rosnado ecoou no local alertado os dois que o tal lobisomem estava a acordar. Os dois não tinham muito tempo para pensar, pois em seguida ouviam-se passos se aproximando deles. Harry não quis saber a opinião de seu amigo, a única certeza que tinha era que se ficassem ali por mais alguma segundos a final certamente seria trágico. Fechou os olhos e se jogou com Rony.

O frio era incrivelmente aterrador durante a queda. Nos poucos momentos em que abriu os olhos ele pôde ver os dementadores se aproximando deles. Num movimento rápido, Harry puxou a sua varinha do bolso e aparatou. No momento seguinte os dois caíram estatelados no quintal da Mansão dos Weasley, mais conhecida como A Toca. A queda não fora tão suave como o moreno pensava que seria e suas costas doíam. Olhou para o lado e conferiu que Rony estava na mesma situação que ele, com sérias dores nas costas. Aos poucos o restante do pessoal foi aparecendo em sua aparatações e depararam-se com os dois ali no chão.

- O que aconteceu?! – perguntou Gina ajudando o irmão a se levantar.

- Eu acabei de pular do quarto andar do Ministério e aparatei em movimento. ELE É LOUCO! – exasperou Rony apontando para o moreno que já estava de pé graças à Lupin.

Harry olhou para o seu braço ferido e conferiu o céu. Por sorte a Lua estava coberta por grossas nuvens. O ex-professor de Hogwarts trocou olhares significativos com o menino-que-sobreviveu, ele sabia perfeitamente que tipo de ferimento era aquele. Com cuidado, eles foram carregados para dentro de casa.

Aos poucos as notícias foram chegando aos ouvidos de todos que estavam na Toca. O pior tinha acontecido, o Ministério tinha sido tomado por lobisomens, Comensais da Morte e mais uma centena de dementadores. Havia muitos inocentes mortos, eles chegaram colocando terror em todos e sem a menor piedade. Aos que cruzavam os seus caminhos o destino era certo: morte. Poucos conseguiram sair, dentre eles estavam Harry, Rony, Gina, Lupin, entre outros. O caos estava instalado na Sociedade Bruxa.

A Senhora Weasley andava de um lado para o outro completamente nervosa. Arthur Weasley estava sentado em um canto perto da lareira pensativo. Susan chorava compulsivamente no colo do pai, que balançava a filha tentando acalmá-la, mas era em vão. Gina encarava os raios cortarem o céu pesadamente nublado e em seguida soltava o seu ruído feroz, Rony estava deitado no sofá com uma compressa de gelo debaixo de suas costas enquanto Luna cuidava de seus ferimentos no resto do corpo. Lupin estava inerte encostado em uma das paredes da sala, parecia bastante pensativo. Tonks estava na cozinha juntamente com o resto do Weasley preparam algo para os que estavam na sala. E Harry segurava o seu braço ferido em uma tipóia improvisada por uma de suas camisas enquanto a sua cabeça estava presa em sua preocupação com Hermione. Será que ela estaria viva ainda?

A chuva caía pesada na cidade Londres. Os flashs dos raios cortando os céus eram as únicas fontes de iluminação na cela de Hermione Granger. Nunca fora fã de chuvas, o que fez o seu pavor triplicar naquele momento em que um altissonante barulho do trovão invadiu os seus ouvidos e a fizeram-na saltar de susto. Arriscou-se a se aproximar um pouco das grades de sua cela e percebeu que a quantidade de dementadores em Azkaban tinha diminuído bastante.

- Assim que essa tempestade passar eu e você temos que estar longe dessas pessoas, você sabe disso, não é? – falou Lupin assim que se aproximou dele.

Harry se sentiu surpreendido com a repentina presença dele do nada ao seu lado. Mas o moreno preferiu a não proferir palavras, apenas limitou-se a gesticular positivamente com a cabeça.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo. – comentou Lupin tentando quebrar a tensão no ar.

Harry soltou um pequeno sorriso. Ele deveria sentir medo, mas não sentia. Nada mais importava, a única preocupação iminente em sua cabeça naquele momento era Hermione. Por mais que estivesse decepcionado, magoado, com raiva, com ódio, ele ainda a amava. Não podia continuar se enganando disso, tentou acreditar que tinha a esquecido nesses últimos sete anos. Mas enganou-se. Era completamente inevitável não amá-la.

As horas passaram e a tempestade foi diminuindo. Agora apenas uma fina chuva caía. Naquela altura, tanto Lupin quanto Harry tinham desaparecido e se distanciado bastante da Toca. Cada um partira para um lado. Enquanto o chefe dos Aurors corria em direção às colinas, Harry partiu em direção à densa floresta que tinha ao norte. O moreno de olhos verdes e dono dos cabelos rebeldes se agachou debaixo de uma imensa árvore, estava ofegante, correra bastante. Harry guardou os seus óculos no bolso da frente de sua calça e encarou o céu. As nuvens começavam a se afastarem e apesar da floresta ser bastante densa, a sacana luz do luar penetrou todas aquelas copas atingindo parte do rosto dele. A reação foi imediata. Harry começou a se contorcer e gritando. Suas unhas cresceram e se tornaram grossas. Seus dedos se alongaram e suas mãos começaram a tomar forma de patas. Sua coluna se enrijeceu e ele ficou curvado. Um focinho começou a crescer em seu rosto. Em segundos ele já mostrava os seus afiados caninos. Seus olhos não perderam a esmeralda de sempre, deixaram de serem intensos e adotaram um ar sombrio e frio. Sua roupa ficara praticamente rasgada, lhe restando apenas um pedaço de calça em seu corpo. De um ser humano normal ele havia se transformado em um animal irracional coberto de pelos grossos e cinzas. Uivou empolgado antes de sair correndo pela floresta.

O rosto de Hermione fora iluminado com o intenso brilho da Lua que estava se revelando entre as nuvens após a longa tempestade de minutos atrás. Tremeu ao ouvir claramente vários uivos que pareciam estar bem distantes. Caminhou novamente até as grades de sua cela e ao que parecia não havia nenhum dementador por perto. Enrugou o cenho. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquele momento. De repente, em segundos a porta de sua cela fora arremessada com uma facilidade para trás. Apavorada com o barulho ela se encolheu no fundo de seu aposento. Ouviu um rosnado. Na sua frente estava um lobisomem que babava e fazia questão de lhe mostrar toda a sua arcada dentária. Hermione perdeu todo o ar de seu pulmão naquela hora, sua garganta secou e sua pele atingiu o tom mais pálido que poderia atingir naquele momento. O animal avançou bloqueando a luz da Lua e só que se podia ver naquele breu era os seus brancos dentes e a cor de seus olhos. Hermione estava completamente encurralada, não tinha para onde correr. Ele a pegou com facilidade e ela gritou, péssima idéia, ele soltou um rugido alto e ameaçador. Sem nenhuma pena, ele a jogou em suas costas e saíram correndo em disparada.

A morena dos cabelos ondulados foi jogada ao chão sem nenhuma piedade. O animal deu uma rápida volta no local farejando tudo àquilo que podia em seu caminho. Em seguida voltou a encarar Hermione, que novamente estava paralisada diante daquele feroz animal, nem respirar ela ousava. Ele deu alguns passos para frente e ela estava a ponto de entrar em colapso quando ele começou a cheirá-la. Mas o que surpreendeu a jovem Granger foi que aquele animal começou a lambê-la carinhosamente.

- Okay, você não é tão mal assim... Vem cá. – ela falou ainda temerosa de uma reação inesperada dele.

Como um cachorro, ele foi para cima dela e se sentou ao seu lado. Hermione começou a fazer carinho em sua cabeça e ficou feliz ao perceber que ele gostava daquilo. Era realmente estranho um lobisomem agir daquela maneira, mas ele parecia estar protegendo ela ou algo do gênero. Ela deu uma rápida olhada ao seu redor e percebeu que estava bastante longe de casa. À sua frente, com pouca iluminação estava o povoado de Hogsmeade e um pouco mais distante estava a famosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, por onde estudara por longos sete anos ao lado de seus melhores amigos e onde vivera os melhores momentos de sua vida. Ela estava na Casa dos Gritos. Olhou para a criatura ao seu lado e surpreendeu-se que ele havia adormecido com a cabeça repousada em seu colo ao embalo de seus carinhos. Recostou a sua cabeça na parede e adormeceu também.

Ela foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente assim que ouviu passos ao redor dela. Sua vista foi de encontro com a intensa claridade que vinha da janela de frente para ela. Por um breve momento Hermione ficou parcialmente cega. Ela piscou os seus olhos diversas vezes até ter uma noção do local que se encontrava. Fez menção de se levantar, mas logo se arrependeu ao sentir a terrível dor nas costas, resultado de ter dormido sentada e recostada numa parede. Mesmo com dor, ela se levantou e esticou-se tentando estalar todos os ossos de sua coluna. Com sucesso.

- Trouxe alguma coisa para você comer.

Ela reconheceu a voz imediatamente e o fitou incrédula.

- Ontem à noite, foi você?! – ela indagou desacreditada.

Sem camisa e com algumas escoriações no corpo, Harry se aproximou dela com um pequeno sorriso. Nem mesmo ele entendia como ele tinha feito aquilo, mas estava feliz de poder vê-la bem na sua frente.

- Acho que sim. – ele respondeu. – Agora coma, você deve estar faminta. – completou.

E ele estava absolutamente certo. Ela atacou com ferocidade todas as frutas que ele tinha trago para ela. Harry sentou-se de frente para ela e sorriu ainda mais com a visão dela. Hermione às vezes lhe lançava um olhar e uma vez ou outra um tímido sorriso. Ela terminou em minutos com todas as frutas e o fitou séria.

- Desde quando é um lobisomem? – ela perguntou.

Ele ponderou alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Desde ontem. Na verdade, eu estava no Ministério com Rony quando fomos atacados e eu fui mordido. – ele explicou mostrando à ela o seu ferimento no braço.

- O Ministério foi atacado?! – ela indagou surpresa com tal revelação. – Meu Merlin! – exclamou.

Harry riu novamente.

- Porque está rindo? Isso é sério. – ela falou ainda mais séria. – E os outros como estão? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, estão todos bem. Havia Comensais, lobisomens e dementadores por todo o Ministério ontem. Sinto cheiro de guerra. – ele se divertiu com o próprio trocadilho.

Hermione pareceu estar pensativa. Respirou fundo e voltou a fitá-lo. Sua feição agora demonstrava pavor e Harry a olhou preocupado.

- Tenho que te contar muitas coisas. – ela lhe disse cabisbaixa.

O moreno se aproximou dela e delicadamente ergueu o seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo de novo.

- Eu sei, mas não aqui. Você agora está foragida. Precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. E eu sei o lugar perfeito, vamos! – ele a chamou e a puxando para ficar de pé.

Sob os fortes raios solares os dois saíram correndo em direção oposta ao castelo de Hogwarts. Segundos depois desapareceram, pois tinha aparatado.


	7. Esclarecendo as Coisas

**Capítulo 7: ****Esclarecendo as Coisas**

Harry trombava contra a porta com toda a força que o seu corpo ainda tinha. Era a quinta vez que ele jogava o seu corpo contra aquele pedaço de madeira, mas não obteve sucesso. Não poderia usar magia, sabia perfeitamente que aquela casa, justamente aquela residência estava devidamente protegida contra qualquer tipo de magia. Ele tomou uma distância maior para desespero de Hermione, que não suportava mais ouvir o barulho do corpo dele chocando-se com tanta violência contra aquela porta. Harry correu o mais rápido de pôde e jogou-se de lado. Passou direito e foi parar somente quando caiu em um sofá completamente empoeirado.

- Atchim! – ele espirrou por conta da poeira. – Isso aqui está precisando de uma limpeza, não acha?! – ele perguntou para a morena que tinha acabado de adentrar no local e antes de espirrar novamente.

Hermione assentiu passando o polegar em cima da estante ao lado dela.

Tonks estava a cuidar de seu marido que tinha acabado de chegar após ter passado a noite fora e estava todo ensangüentado. Mas não de ferimento e sim por ter se alimentado de um pobre animal perdido no meio da madrugada. O auror passou os olhos em volta do local e não avistou Harry, checou as horas no relógio de parede da família Weasley e concluiu que ele já deveria ter chegado em casa.

- Cadê o Harry? – perguntou o ex-professor preocupado.

- Ele sumiu ontem à noite e até agora não apareceu. – respondeu Gina também transparecendo preocupação.

Lupin então percebeu que ninguém a não ser ele mesmo sabia do fato de que agora Harry Potter também era um lobisomem. Sendo assim, ele foi pacientemente explicando o que tinha ocorrido com o rapaz. Não devo mencionar que a Senhora Weasley quase teve um colapso com este fato e todo o restante pareceu bastante impressionado, exceto por Rony que finalmente tinha ligado todos os fatos da história do acontecimento no Ministério no dia anterior e agora tudo fazia sentindo. Lembrou-se que eles estavam acompanhados de um Comensal da Morte – que tinha o atacado – e o lobisomem que atacou o Harry.

Harry descia as escadas vestindo uma roupa mais adequada e tinha acabado de tomar um banho. A casa estava impecável assim que chegou ao patamar inferior. Hermione tinha deixado tudo no seu mais perfeito estado e límpido com alguns acenos de varinha. Sorriu com o resultado.

- Impecável. – ele comentou assim que entrou na sala.

Hermione soltou um tímido sorriso. Aquela mansão lhe trazia muitas lembranças, umas ruins e outras maravilhosas.

- Acho que se eu tentar quebrar a tensão entre nós dois não irá te ajudar muito, não é? – ele indagou se aproximando dela e lendo a sua expressão de preocupação. – Eu tenho muitas perguntas também, mas não quero te pressionar. – ele terminou.

Harry percebeu o que tinha acabado de falar era uma tremenda hipocrisia. Passara os últimos meses tentando arrancar alguma coisa dela, e foi infeliz em todas as tentativas e agora ele estava ali dizendo que não queria pressioná-la. Hipócrito em todos os sentidos. Riu do próprio comentário.

- Sente-se. Passei sete anos guardando isso comigo e não agüento mais! Preciso falar logo de uma vez! – ela exasperou um tanto agitada. – É uma longa e complicada história, vamos começar do começo. – ela falou buscando a maneira certa de dá início àquilo.

Ele permaneceu inerte e prestando atenção nela.

- Vamos voltar sete anos, na época da guerra contra Voldemort, okay? - ela deu uma rápida pausa e continuou. – Lembra-se daquele dia em que invadiram o nosso acampamento e me pegaram? – ela perguntou e ele assentiu em silêncio. – Fui seqüestrada por um único motivo. – informou.

- Qual? – indagou Harry curioso.

- Fiquei encarregada de fazer um pacto entre Lúcio Malfoy e Voldemort. – ela lhe disse cabisbaixa, sua mente era invadida por lembranças desses dias. – Um pacto que até então só era conhecido por ser uma lenda da antiguidade. – ela deu uma breve pausa, agora viria a parte complexa da história. – Não sei se você já ouviu falar, um ritual denominado "Pacto de Sacrifício"? – ela o questionou já prevendo a sua resposta.

Ele negou. Como ela pensou que seria.

- A meu ver, não tinha nenhum Comensal capacitado o suficiente para realizar esse pacto entre ele e o Mlafoy, por isso me pegaram. Enfim, continuando... O propósito desse ritual é a troca de corpos. Eu fui obrigada a realizar isso para eles sob ameaça de morte e com a promessa de Voldemort me soltar quando eu estivesse feito a minha parte. Fui tola de acreditar. – ela pausou por uns segundos. – O negócio em si funcionava em uma troca de algumas gotas de sangue e algumas palavras em runas. Mas você deve estar se perguntado onde é que entra o tal "sacrifício", não é? – ela falou num tom irônico.

Atento à todas as palavras dela, ele concordou.

- O pacto não funcionava de imediato. Arrisco-me a dizer que isto foi um blefe da parte de Voldemort. Eu realizei o que eles queriam e eu estava doida para ser solta, mas não aconteceu. Aquele desgraçado sem nariz me chantageou porque eu sabia do Pacto de Sacrifício entre ele e aquele loiro de farmácia e fui obrigada a ser uma Comensal da Morte e tive que jurar lealdade para o Lorde das Trevas e ganhei essa maravilhosa tatuagem – ela lhe estendeu o braço e com uma cara de deboche.

- Porque não nos procurou?! Não hesitaríamos em protegê-la durante esses sete anos! – falou Harry absorvendo cada informação que ela liberava.

Hermione sorriu com compaixão para ele.

- Harry, você não entende? Eu estava sendo constantemente chantageada por ele! Até hoje me lembro de suas palavras diante de mim enquanto eu estava ajoelhada aos seus pés com os braços esticados ganhando a Marca Negra... "_Seja fiel à mim Senhorita Granger e não tocarei em nenhum dos seus amiguinhos."_ – ela falou tentando imitar a rastejante e asquerosa voz de Voldemort. – Agora vamos avançar um pouquinho para o confronto de vocês, okay? – ela perguntou e respirou fundo.

- Certo. – ele falou.

- Você e ele duelaram durante algumas horas até que você, finalmente, conseguiu enfraquecê-lo com muito custo e lhe lançou a Maldição da Morte, não estou certa? – ela perguntou e não esperou que ele respondesse. Continuou. – Nesse exato momento a troca de corpos ocorreu. Malfoy tomou o golpe do Avada Kedrava no lugar Voldemort, agora entende onde entra o sacrifício? E Aquele – que – não – deve – ser – nomeado foi parar no corpo do loiro de farmácia. Ou seja, Vodemort continua vivo. – concluiu.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e enrugou e cenho sentindo-se completamente confuso com um pequeno detalhe. Antes mesmo de duelar contra o Rei das Trevas, ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que tinha acabado com a raça de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Mas eu tinha matado o Mlafoy antes batalhar contra Voldemort! Como isso é possível? – ele perguntou.

A morena respirou fundo e se lembrou que tinha esquecido esse mero detalhe.

- Típica Poção Polissuco meu querido. Isso fazia parte do plano, acredite. Um otário se sacrificou no lugar daquele loiro. – ela o respondeu.

Fazia sentido para ele. Conformou-se. Porém outra dúvida invadiu a sua mente, o porquê do comportamento rude de Hermione nos últimos meses.

- E porque você estava agindo de maneira tão ignorante com a gente? – perguntou.

Ela sentiu que eles tinham chegado à parte delicada da conversa.

- Estava com Voldemort no meu encalço. Não podia vacilar, ele poderia a qualquer momento pegar um de vocês e matar. Jamais me perdoaria se isso acontecesse. Por isso evitei o máximo de contato possível com vocês. Eu sinto muito. – sua feição que até então era de alívio por poder compartilhar aquele segredo com ele mudou drasticamente e ficou triste.

Harry sorriu. Estava enganado esse tempo todo sobre ela. A julgou errado todo esse tempo, as imagens do dia em que ela fora presa vieram à sua mente. Sentia-se perturbado por dentro, fora um monstro com ela esse tempo todo. Tudo o que ela estava fazendo era protegê-los. Seu sorriso desfaleceu.

- Não sinta. Você não fez nada de errado. – ele falou sem consegui encará-la. – Eu é que devo dizer que sinto muito. Julguei você, te chamei de assassina, lhe virei às costas quando precisou de mim. Fui um monstro com você. – completou ainda sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Hermione viu uma pequena e solitária lágrima do rosto dele ir de encontro ao chão. Raramente pegou Harry chorando e na maioria das vezes ele chorava de revolta, repulsa por algum acontecimento. Vagarosamente ela se aproximou dele e ergueu o seu queixo. Ele ainda não a fitava.

- Mostre-me a beleza de suas esmeraldas. – ela pediu com uma voz gentil.

O moreno relutou, não tinha coragem de encará-la.

- Não seja teimoso. Olhe-me nos olhos Harry. – ela insistiu e obteve sucesso. Aos poucos ela encarou aquele vibrante verde-esmeralda dos olhos dele. – Não se sinta culpado, porque você e nenhum dos nossos amigos são culpados nessa história toda. Vocês não sabiam de nada. Não os culpo, acredite. – ela esclareceu com um sorriso.

- Não vou me esquecer disso tão facilmente. – ele informou. – Você não merecia, eu te tratei tão mal. – ele continuava a se subjugar.

A morena repousou o seu indicador sobre os lábios dele fazendo-o se calar imediatamente. Hermione foi a deu o primeiro passo e começou a aproximação. Harry fizera a mesma coisa em seguida e tocou de leve o seu rosto, era tão bom senti-la. Ela estreitou ainda mais a distância entre os seu corpo fazendo com que eles ficassem há milímetros de distância um do outro. Suas respirações ficaram mais aceleradas denunciando o nervosismo do momento. Os olhos dele que até então estavam a encarar aqueles olhos de mel dela, agora encaravam os lábios dela cheios de desejo.

Hermione mordeu o seu lábio inferior e esse foi o sinal verde para que um beijo fosse selado naquele momento. Ela o enlaçou com os seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto Harry a deitava sobre o sofá e pressionava o seu corpo contra o dela. O beijo era incessante e avassalador. Rolaram para o carpete sem desgrudarem os seus lábios.

Harry sentiu as mãos dela puxando os seus cabelos de desejo assim que sua boca partiu para o seu pescoço. Ele não tinha pena, distribuiu cheio de vontade "chupões" ao redor dele. Ela soltava abafados gemidos enquanto o sentia descer para a sua barriga. Em um único movimento, Harry arrancou a fina blusa que cobria a parte de cima de seu corpo.

Ela o pegou pelo colarinho de sua camisa e o puxou para mais um aterrador beijo antes de provocar uma mudança de posição. Agora ela estava por cima. De maneira provocativa, ela calmamente foi abrindo os botões da camisa dele. Desfrutou aquele peitoral da melhor maneira possível: beijando-o. O toque dela era inexplicavelmente maravilhoso. Hermione não demorou muito ali em cima e suas ágeis mãos foram de encontro com o cinto dele e que rapidamente fora jogado para longe. Harry riu.

- Apressadinha... – comentou ele arrancando uma gargalhada dela.

Mudaram de posição novamente e ele foi terminar o seu trabalho. Acariciou os seios dela por cima do sutiã fazendo com Hermione se arrepiasse por inteira. Enquanto a sua boca brincava com a barriga dela, as mãos dele estavam a destravar o fecho do sutiã dela. Logo já não existia mais e ele deslumbrava a paisagem dos seios dela.

Hermione soltou um gemido mais alto assim que sentiu aquele toque úmido e quente em seus seios. Afagou os rebeldes cabelos dele e o pressionou contra o seu corpo. Harry sabia como deixá-la louca. Ele sorriu ao ver a reação dela.

Logo as calças de Hermione foram arremessadas para o outro extremo da sala fazendo companhia ao cinto dele. O moreno fazia questão de experimentar cada parte do corpo dela. Como uma deusa, ela estava estirada ao chão com um dos pés sendo sustentado pelas mãos dele. Harry beijou os seus pés lhe fazendo cócegas e provocando um momento de risadas entre os dois. Mordiscou de leve as suas coxas sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dela até chegar a ultima peça de roupa dela. Hermione foi ao delírio de vê-lo retirar a sua calcinha com os dentes vagarosamente. Mas ela quase tocou o céu ao sentir aquela boca invadir o seu íntimo. Seu corpo, de maneira independente, se contorceu de prazer. Ela ergueu o seu quadril contra a boca dele buscando mais aquela sensação maravilhosa. E ele o fez, lhe proporcionou mais e mais. Seus gemidos ecoaram naquela mansão.

- Meu Deus Harry! – ela declamou com os olhos cerrados.

O moreno de olhos verdes se livrou do resto de suas roupas e se prostrou em cima dela. Deu-lhe um lindo sorriso. Ela correspondeu com um sorriso também.

- Eu te amo tanto. – declarou sem mais conseguir se conter.

- Eu também. – ela assumiu alargando ainda mais o seu sorriso.

Trocaram um beijo calmo, porém repleto de paixão. Hermione gemeu durante o beijo, pois o sentiu invadindo o seu corpo vagarosamente. Ele começou bem devagar e foi aumentando o ritmo gradualmente ao mesmo tempo em que os gemidos de Hermione se tornaram ainda mais intensos. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, seu corpo estava em transe, uma sensação maravilhosa lhe invadia e aumentou ainda mais a sua velocidade. Harry urrou de dor ao sentir as unhas dela cravarem em suas costas enquanto em gemia. Não demorou muito e ela já estava atingindo o êxtase, seu corpo enrijeceu e se contorceu ao mesmo tempo, segundos depois caiu desfalecida no carpete. O moreno a penetrou pela última vez antes de rosnar de prazer em cima dela. Deitou-se ao seu lado completamente ofegante. Trocaram olhares cúmplices.


	8. Revelações

**Capítulo 8 : ****Revelações...**

O Sol rapidamente ia se pondo, deixando de iluminar os corpos nus que estavam estirados naquele carpete apenas cobertos por um fino lençol. Harry e Hermione dormiam abraçados e com um sorriso em seus lábios. A tarde se passara rapidamente e ambos continuavam no mais belo sono.

Draco impôs a sua varinha assim que entrou na Mansão dos Black. Tinha alguém ali dentro. Os outros fizeram a mesma coisa, empunharam suas varinhas e começaram a caminhar de olhos atentos e cautelosos por aquele longo corredor estreito. Sinalizando, o loiro pediu que o seu cunhado se aproximasse dele junto com Tonks. Os três ficaram na "linha de frente", ou seja, seriam os primeiros a se exporem e os demais lhes dariam cobertura.

Silenciosos e imperceptíveis, os aurors entraram na sala e viram duas pessoas dormindo naquele chão. Trêmulo, Rony foi o primeiro a se aproximar vagarosamente esperando alguma reação. O loiro começou a caminhar pelo outro lado e Tonk do outro, agora os cercavam. A mulher dona dos cabelos roxos foi a única prestar bem atenção naquelas pessoas e rapidamente as reconheceu.

- Harry e Hermione! – sussurrou para os outros dois. Em vão.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy se agachou e surpreendeu-se ao ver de quem se tratava. Sorriu maliciosamente. Deus a ordem para que Rony se afastasse e voltou para os demais informado-lhes quem eram.

- Será que ela conseguiu escapar de Azkaban com a ajuda dele? – perguntou Gina quase inaudível.

Logo um pequeno falatório se instalou naquele hall. Aos poucos isso foi acordado o moreno de olhos verdes. Ainda meio zonzo de sono ele ergueu a sua cabeça e viu sombras não muito distantes dele. Ele ia se levantar, mas notou que o seu braço servia de apoio para a cabeça de sua amada que permanecia dormindo. Delicadamente ele assoprou o lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo com que ela despertasse. Nesse exato momento, Harry aproveitou para pegar a sua varinha que estava no bolso de sua calça que estava próxima a eles.

- Temos visitas. – ele lhe informou baixo em seu ouvido. – Fique calma. – ele pediu.

Os outros continuavam a discutirem e fazerem indagações incoerentes que nem perceberam a movimentação dos dois no chão.

- Não faça nenhum movimento brusco. – falou Harry fingindo estar dormindo. Ela assentiu.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O sujeito de olhos verdes se levantou numa velocidade incrível e ficou sentado naquele carpete com a varinha apontado para todos que estavam ali. Por instinto de defesa, os demais fizeram a mesma coisa contra eles dois. Ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos, a tensão estava evidente no local.

- Se vieram prendê-la... Lamento. Terão que passar por mim. – falou Harry convicto.

- Abaixe a varinha Harry, vamos conversar. – pediu Rony.

- Não, não abaixo a guarda até ter a certeza de que ela está segura. – ele o respondeu.

- Não os confronte por minha causa Harry. – pediu Hermione abaixando a mão dele. – Estamos em minoria. Sejamos pacíficos. – completou.

Ele ponderou. Seu desejo era de continuar a empunhar a varinha, naquela altura daquele caos o que mais importava para ele era a proteção de sua amada. Mas teve que ser racional, ela estava certa. Aliás, Hermione sempre estava certa. Relutante ele abaixou a sua mão.

- Harry, lhe dou a minha palavra que não vamos tocar em Hermione. – Lupin foi o primeiro a tentar ganhar a confiança dele.

- Ótimo. Está vendo, o meu carrasco não é tão mal assim. – ela não conseguiu evitar soltar essa piada para cima do lobisomem. Riu debochada.

Apesar de não culpar nenhum deles, a morena estava com raiva pelo modo como foi tratada por aquele homem. Sabia que não deveria sentir raiva, mas sentia.

Ainda com certa hostilidade, todos se puderam a conversar pacificamente. Hermione explicou calmamente toda a sua história de novo para eles. Algumas horas depois de conversa, a tensão já tinha ido embora os deixando mais à vontade.

-... Foi isso que aconteceu. – ela finalizou e sendo abraçada por Harry.

Gina e a Senhora Weasley deixavam algumas lágrimas caírem pelos seus rostos. Draco estava a encarar os próprios pés e Rony não conseguia encarar os dois. Lupin foi o primeiro a ter uma atitude nobre dentre eles, pediu perdão à ela de maneira sincera. Isso desencadeou uma fila e todos fizeram o mesmo. Hermione protestou dizendo que não havia necessidade daquilo.

- Bom, agora que lavamos a roupa suja, será que vocês poderiam sair da sala. Eu ainda estou nu. – informou Harry num tom divertido. A morena ao seu lado corou.

- Harry! – Hermione exclamou mais vermelha que os cabelos ruivos.

Todos riram e em seguida saíram.

Ela estava absorta em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu que tinha companhia dentro do quarto de seu amado. Gina estava com Susan em seu colo e caminhava calmamente até a cama, onde ela estava sentada. A ruiva estava esperando para um momento à sós com ela. Tinham tanto para conversarem. Foram sete anos sem sua melhor amiga e confidente. Susan resmungou no colo da mãe, o que chamou atenção de Hermione.

- Esse é o quarto mais silencioso da Mansão e o Harry sugeriu que eu a colocasse aqui. – informou a ruiva com um meio sorriso.

A morena assentiu e lhe soltou um sorriso.

- Se fosse loira, diria que seria um Draco Mlafoy de saias. – comentou ela analisando a menina que dormia serena.

Gina sentou-se de frente para a amiga e contemplou a filha orgulhosa.

- Quando ela era bem mais nova, cairia bem você dizer isso. Mas ela foi tomando gosto pelo vermelho e agora está desse jeito. – falou divertida. – Nossa, eu tenho tanta coisa para conversar com você. – admitiu tristonha.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo agora, ruiva. – falou Hermione com uma cara simpática. – Acredite, eu também.

A caçula dos Weasley soltou uma breve gargalhada. As duas se entregaram num abraço. A morena sentia que uma parte sua estava sendo devolvida, nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta daquela pirralha pentelha que vivia a falar dos loiríssimos cabelos de Draco Malfoy.

- Certo, me conte! Você e Harry?! Nunca passou pela minha cabeça! – ela exclamou mais a vontade.

Hermione não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

- Longa história, de anos... – ela lhe disse. – Desde Hogwarts. – completou.

- "Temos todo o tempo do mundo agora" Mione! – ela repetiu as palavras da doutora. – Vamos logo, conte! – persistiu.

- Não vou entrar em detalhes. Mas começou mesmo no sétimo ano, logo após o Baile de Primavera. Trocamos o primeiro beijo em frente ao lago. Depois passamos a nos encontrar às escondidas em Hogsmeade. – ela explicou de uma forma sonhadora se lembrando daquela época.

Nesse exato momento o resto da galera entra no quarto fazendo estardalhaço acordado a pobre Susan que dormia tranquilamente. A ruiva não pareceu muito satisfeita com as altas gargalhadas que o seu irmão Rony dera. Draco olhou para a esposa e logo parou de rir. Harry só tinha olhos para Hermione, enquanto Luna puxava a orelha de seu marido por conta de todo o barulho provocado por ele.

- Eu sei meu amor, bando de bagunceiros, não é? – falou Hermione pegando a criança em seu colo. Imediatamente a menina parou de chorar e sorriu.

- Acho que você leva jeito amiga. – falou Gina admirando a reação de sua filha. – Harry, está pronto para ser pai? – brincou ela.

O moreno de olhos verdes engoliu em seco. Nunca pensou no assunto de paternidade seriamente. Trocou um rápido olhar com a namorada um tanto apavorado. Ela riu da cara dele.

- Vamos esperar esse caos acabar primeiro, não acha Gina? Ter um filho no meio disso tudo é loucura. – ela falou fazendo gracinha para a pequena Susan que ria de babar.

- Acho uma ótima idéia. – Harry concordou prontamente. – E além do mais, nem somos casados! – completou.

- Acho que alguém está com medo de ser pai por aqui... – zombou Rony, que em seguida levou um tapa na cabeça de Luna.

- Cale essa boca, você também é outro medroso! – ela declarou fazendo todos rirem. – Há tempos que quero ter um filho e você sempre foge! "Ai Luna, não, eu estou com dor de cabeça, hoje não..." – ela imitou a voz dele num tom debochado.

- Cunhadinho, não anda comparecendo?! Que coisa feia! – Draco não perdeu a chance de zuar.

A gargalhada foi geral, incluindo Susan que parecia ter pegado o gosto para zuar com a cara do tio.

- Bom, não digo "medo" – ele gesticulou as aspas. -, mas não me sinto preparado para ser pai. Eu e a Mione não somos casados... Ainda. Cada coisa no seu devido tempo.

- Lamento interromper a reunião do sexteto boladão de Hogwarts mais a pequena Suzy, mas Lupin está chamando todos. – informou Tonks ao por sua cabeça na brecha da porta.

Todos se olharam confusos e preocupados. E um por um fora deixando o quarto e seguindo em direção ao patamar inferior. O líder dos Aurors já os esperava juntamente com Minerva McGonall a atual Diretora de Hogwarts e professora de Transfiguração e o Vice-Diretor, o professor de Poções Severo Snape. Ambos tinham chegado e nem foram percebidos para os que estavam no andar de cima. Eles estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares naquela mesa de reuniões e deram um breve aceno para todos. O Professor da Sonserina permaneceu irredutível, sempre fora anti-social. Ao lado deles estava o patriarca da Família Weasley junto com sua mulher. Em frente aos ruivos estava Shakebolt e Hagrid, o meio gigante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Sentem-se. Acabo de receber preciosas informações. – Lupin disse gesticulando os seus lugares.

Eles obedeceram.

- Voldemort regressou, como a própria a Senhorita Granger havia explicado anteriormente. Seu exército composto de lobisomens, gigantes, dementadores e Comensais dominaram completamente o Ministério da Magia. Já foram calculadas mais de duzentas mortes. Estão espalhando o terror por todas as residências bruxas, invadem e matam sem a menor piedade. – explicou Lupin.

- Qual é a nossa vantagem? – perguntou Draco.

- Estamos em pouco número, mas o nosso "pouco" é suficientemente forte. Creio que daremos conta. E a Professora Minerva veio-lhe dizer algo de bastante importância, escutem com atenção. – pediu Remo.

A Diretora se levantou e deixou à mostra para todos um pequeno envelope que tinha em mãos. Harry logo reconhece aquela caligrafia de imediato, era do falecido Diretor Dumbledore.

- Antes mesmo que a Guerra de sete anos atrás começasse, Alvo me deixou isto aqui – ela mostrou o envelope.

Todos olharam atentos ao que tinha na mão dela.

- Antes de falecer, no mesmo dia em que me entregou esta carta ele me fez um pedido: que eu só abrisse quando, logo após a guerra, alguma situação de extremo perigo e caos se formasse novamente. Como a de agora. Se me permitem, vou ler. – e ela abriu i envelope lacrado. – "_Caros amigos da Ordem da Fênix, aposto que estão todos reunidos neste momento, não é? Sim, creio que sim... E se esta carta está sendo lida agora é porque vocês já devem saber que Tom está de volta... Mas devem está se perguntando como eu sabia disso antes de vocês, mas lamento... Isto é uma coisa que não lhes revelarei. Vamos ao que interessa: 'Pacto de Sacrifício' é o ritual que ele utilizou para se manter vivo, trocou de corpo com Lúcio Malfoy, e este por sua vez foi o próprio sacrifício. Isso provocou algumas mudanças, pois é um ritual de alta magia e só os mais fortes bruxos podem executá-los e se colocarem dentro deste ritual. Eis aí a explicação de terem pegado justamente a Senhorita Granger, porque ela é uma bruxa muito inteligente o que a torna extremamente forte. As mudanças que foram feitas eu dou a honra que Lupin as fale, ele é o único que sabe. Todas elas envolvem Harry diretamente... E mais uma coisa: tirem vantagem daquilo que vocês têm e que as trevas nunca terão. Adeus. Alvo Dumbledore." – _ela concluiu.

Ao término da leitura, todos olharam para Lupin a procura de respostas para as tais "mudanças". Hermione parecia inerte com todas aquelas palavras, aquele velho sabichão sabia de tudo que viria a ocorrer, inclusive o seu seqüestro.

- Você sabia de tudo?! – perguntou Harry um pouco irritado para o ex-professor. – Teria evitado muita coisa, sabia?! – exclamou sem esperar a resposta para sua primeira pergunta.

Lupin se levantou e o respondeu com o tom de voz elevado:

- Contenha-se Harry! Não me julgue sem antes saber a minha parte! Não acha que é muito grandinho para eu ter que lhe dar lições de moral?! – ele esbravejou. – Tem vinte e quatro anos agora e não treze! – completou.

- Vocês dois, acalmem-se! – ordenou Tonks. – Agora!

- Harry, o deixe falar. – pediu Hermione de maneira serena. – Por favor, fale Remo. – ela o pediu.

O lobisomem respirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

- Primeiramente, eu não sabia de nada. Assim como a Professora Minerva, eu também recebi a minha carta só que com instruções diferentes. Dumbledore me pediu para que eu a abrisse somente depois de sua morte. E assim eu fiz. Nela estava escrito coisas que ainda estavam para acontecer, nada em detalhes tudo superficial. Mas havia uma informação bastante detalhada ao final da carta, dizendo o que eu estaria fazendo em tal dia e que neste dia eu me transformaria em lobisomem e que iria encontrar uma pessoa. E encontrei ontem. – ele disse um tanto receoso com a reação de todos.

- Continua, quem é esse pessoa?! – perguntou Harry impaciente.

- Snape, vá buscá-la, por favor. – pediu Remo.

O carrancudo e anti-social Professor de Poções se levantou de maneira brusca e caminhou com o seu típico nariz empinado até a lareira. Tirou a sua varinha do bolso e fez três movimentos rápidos, revelando que ali tinha um lugar secreto, que até então nenhum dos presentes, exceto o próprio Snape e Lupin, sabiam da existência dele. A lareira se mexeu numa espécie de porta. O orifício era pequeno, no tamanho de uma criança de mais ou menos sete a oito anos. Ouviram-se passos, em seguida tinha duas pernas prostradas em frente ao buraco. Usava uma calça preta surrada e com alguns rasgos, e em seus pés estavam duas botinas também velhas e cheias de poeira. A pessoa e se abaixou e saiu, revelando a sua identidade para todos. A exclamação foi geral.


	9. A Volta dos que não Foram

**Capítulo 9: ****A Volta dos Que Não Foram**

Ninguém ousava pronunciar uma única palavra. Seus olhos estavam saltados para fora, o choque tomou conta de todos. Os únicos que pareciam normais com aquela situação eram Lupin e o Snape apenas estava indiferente.

- Bom, seria apropriado dizer o quanto vocês cresceram, não é? – a pessoa perguntou tentando cortar o clima de surpresa de todos. Em vão.

Remo se aproximou da pessoa e deu dois tapinhas em seus ombros sorridente.

- Vocês já conhecem, por isso não vou apresentar. – ele falou empolgado.

- Mas o que é isso?! Convenção dos mortos?! Essa lareira por acaso é uma porta de volta a este mundo?! Quem mais vai sair?! – exasperou Rony que parecia bastante assustado.

Hermione começou a abrir um pequeno sorriso. Seu coração estava acelerado, uma explosão de felicidade a invadia naquele momento, seus olhos não conseguiam acreditar na pessoa que estava ali, na sua frente. Ela o cortou de sua visão e se virou para Harry. Este parecia ainda estar em choque.

- Garanto que ninguém mais vai sair de lá Rony, estou certo? Nossa, vocês mudaram bastante! – a pessoa exclamou sorrindo. – Gente, sou eu! Não estão vendo uma miragem! – completou.

- Sirius... – falou Harry com a voz falha.

O ex-prisioneiro de Azkabam fitou o afilhado com os olhos brilhando. Como sentia falta daquele moleque. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao mesmo tempo em que abriu os seus braços.

Harry correu o mais rápido que pôde e o abraçou com força. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, chorava compulsivamente nos ombros do padrinho. Ninguém naquela, nem mesmo Hermione sabia o quanto ele sofreu com a morte dele. Seus soluços se intensificaram, ele queria dizer tantas coisas para ele, mas não conseguia, a cada segundo ele chorava mais e mais.

Sirius o abraçou de maneira protetora e retribuiu na mesma força o gesto. Seu choro era mais silencioso e era abafado pelo o choro de Harry. Aquele garoto era sua única família e jurou para os Potter que cuidaria dele, afinal de contas esse era o seu papel, era padrinho. Afagou os cabelos rebeldes dele antes de encará-lo.

- Está tudo bem agora... Acalme-se. – ele pediu tentando controlar as próprias lágrimas.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... Eu... Eu... – Harry tentou falar, mas foi traído pelo seu choro.

Sirius o abraçou novamente. Os demais pareceram a começar a acreditar que tudo era real e correram em direção a eles. Juntaram-se em um grande abraço em conjunto. Todos sorriam, uns choravam, outros pulavam de alegria. Após toda aquela empolgação momentânea, Harry estava mais calmo e já esboçava um maravilhoso sorriso. Em toda aquela tensão de reunião, uma trégua até que fez bem, puseram-se a contarem novidades. Mas não durou muito, logo a seriedade se instalou naquela sala novamente a pedido do próprio Lupin.

- Ainda temos que terminar essa reunião. – ele informou. – Vamos deixar bem claro que Voldemort que agora está fantasiado de Lúcio Malfoy não sabe da existência de Sirius... Portanto, vamos manter a discrição. – pediu.

- Quais são as outras mudanças? – perguntou Hermione. – Dumbledore fez a referência usando o plural. – explicou.

Lupin enrugou o cenho.

- Até agora as desconheço Hermione. – ele a respondeu. – Bom, estão dispensados.

Todos se levantaram e saíram. Ninguém ousava deixar a companhia de Sirius Black. Felizes e animados, seguiram em direção a sala, onde se acomodaram em seus lugares, enquanto a Senhora Weasley juntamente com Tonks preparava alguma coisa para o jantar.

Sirius estava sentado numa poltrona encostada à janela e olhava atentamente para todos. Tinha que reconhecer que haviam mudado bastante desde última vez em que os vira. Seu afilhado era o que mais tinha mudado, o conheceu e ele era um pobre garoto de cabelos rebeldes e raquítico. Hoje ele era um homem formado, com um cavanhaque discreto, os cabelos continuavam rebeldes, a armação de seus óculos tinha deixado de ser redondas e passaram a ser retangular, sua cicatriz permanecia escondida debaixo de seus cabelos e o seu corpo finalmente havia ganhado forma. Esbelto.

Ele também que tinha que admitir que também tinha mudado. Estava mais velho, seus cabelos grisalhos começavam a darem os ares de suas graças em sua cabeleira crespa e longa. Sua barba também denunciava o princípio de sua velhice. Sorriu ao perceber um pequeno detalhe em seu afilhado, ele estava de mãos dadas com Hermione.

- Então, eu quero estar no casamento. – comentou o maroto.

Harry e sua namorada o olharam confusos, assim como os outros.

- Vocês dois... Eu quero estar no casamento de vocês dois. – ele explicou.

O casal soltou um "ah" antes de ruborizarem de vergonha. Subitamente o moreno de cabelos rebeldes transpareceu uma feição de pânico, tinha se lembrado de um pequeno detalhe.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa hoje de manhã?! – ele perguntou um tanto desesperado para o padrinho.

Hermione também entrou em desespero ao perceber do que se tratava e a sua vontade era de sair correndo dali. Mas para o alívio de ambos, Sirius negou que tivesse ouvido qualquer barulho. O alívio foi imediato.

- Por quê? – quis saber.

- Nada! Nada Sirius. – a morena o respondeu rapidamente.

Ele não era bobo e logo viu do que eles falavam, mas preferiu ficar com sua feição normal para não constrangê-los ainda mais. Ao invés disso apenas sacudiu os ombros fingindo não se importar.

Novamente a tempestade castigava os londrinos. A cada segundo se intensificava mais e mais. A lua estava cheia, mas por sorte estava coberta por densas nuvens e que pareciam que não sairiam dali tão cedo. O céu era castigado constantemente por fortes jatos de luz e seguidos de estrondosos barulhos.

Apesar de todo o estardalhaço da tempestade lá fora, a Mansão dos Black estava silenciosa, só o que se ouvia era o crepitar da fogueira no primeiro andar. Fora isso, o mais absoluto silêncio reinava.

Draco dormia completamente jogado em sua cama, enquanto a sua esposa estava encolhida em seu canto toda coberta. Ao seu lado estava a pequena Susan que dormia pacificamente. Ora soltava uns resmungos, mas nada que fizesse os pais acordarem. No quarto ao lado estavam Luna e Rony. Estes passavam a maior parte do seu dia discutindo, a loira vivia a dar broncas em seu marido e ele vivia a reclamar. Mas ao final do dia estavam lá, deitados em sua cama abraçadinhos como um verdadeiro casal apaixonado. Ao final daquele longo corredor, estava o quarto de Harry e Hermione. O moreno estava em um pesado sono quando o seu rosto foi iluminado por um forte raio que tinha acabado de iluminar o céu lá fora.

Hermione estava em pé em frente à janela. Pulou de susto com o barulho do trovão e conteve-separa não gritar e acordar o namorado. Sua expressão era de dor, sua Marca Negra ardia, estavam a procurá-la, sabia disso. Agradeceu aos Céus por estar na Ordem da Fênix, não a encontrariam, uma vez que a casa era devidamente protegida. E por mais que aquela "bela" tatuagem também funcionasse como uma espécie de radar, não acharia nada no Largo Grimmauld. Novamente agradeceu.

- Volte a dormir. – escutou a voz sonolenta dele. – É bem tarde, sabia? – completou num tom debochado.

Ela se virou e o encarou meio sentado na cama com os olhos quase cerrados de sono. Não importa como estava, seria para sempre lindo.

- Não consigo. Estou sem sono. – ela o respondeu. – Volte você a dormir. – ordenou autoritária sentindo mais uma ardência em seu braço.

- Não consigo, só com você do meu lado. – ele falou todo dengoso. – Vem meu amor, deita aqui comigo. – gesticulou o lado dela da cama.

Não resistindo a ele, ela atendeu o seu pedido. Com um sorriso maroto no rosto ela se prostrou ao lado dele. Mais um clarão invadiu o quarto, seguido do trovão, novamente ela se assustou. Harry riu.

- Sabe perfeitamente que odeio tempestades. – ela falou ainda um pouco assustada.

Ele nada falou, apenas depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios. A encarou por um momento com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. E depois se pegou preocupado.

- Pesadelos? – ele perguntou preocupado acarinhando o rosto dela gentilmente.

Poderiam se passar sete, quatorze, vinte e um anos sem se verem. Poderiam viver sob constante ignorância um com o outro nada mudaria uma coisa: o fato de se conhecerem tão bem. E ela sorriu ao comprovar isso com a pergunta dele. Antes de se transformar em o homem de sua vida, Hermione tinha plena consciência de que ele era o seu melhor amigo, confidente, parceiro, companheiro. O elo criado por eles era algo tão forte que dispensava palavras, se entendiam por simples olhares.

- Me decifrando, é? – ela perguntou divertida hipnotizando o verde de seus olhos.

Harry sorriu.

- Sempre. – respondeu. – Conte-me, o que se passa? – perguntou voltando a ter a sua feição de preocupado.

- Minha adorável tatuagem arde. Estão atrás de mim. – ela o respondeu sem perder o seu habitual sorriso.

- Se quiserem pegar você terão que me mandar para o Inferno primeiro. Isso é, se o capeta quiser! – ele falou convicto de suas palavras. – Demorei tanto para tê-la em meus braços de novo e farei tudo para que não a tirem daqui. – completou.

Hermione lhe deu um rápido selinho antes de falar:

- Eu vou te avisar logo e não quero saber de protestos. Você irá enfrentar Voldemort de novo e eu vou junto. – falou convencida de seus futuros atos.

- Nem pensar! – ele protestou de imediato. – Com você lá eu não vou poder lutar direito! Ficarei preocupado com você o tempo todo! – continuou a falar.

- E se você for sozinho eu vou ficar aqui me remoendo! E se o pior acontece. – seus olhos marejaram nesse momento. – Como acha que eu vou me sentir o resto da vida com a culpa de que deixei o amor da minha morrer enquanto eu fiquei parada sem fazer nada?! – ela retorquiu já deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

Ele a abraçou forte.

- Mi, entenda. Eu prefiro dar a minha vida a te ver morta. – ele disse docemente secando as suas lágrimas.

Ela fungou.

- Então me prometa! Prometa-me que irá voltar! – ela pediu segurando o seu choro.

Harry a puxou contra o seu peito e lhe deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Sabia que não podia prometer aquilo, não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer quando este dia chegasse. Mas se era preciso prometer uma coisa dessas para mantê-la afastada do perigo, ele o faria. Mesmo que isso o matasse por dentro, uma vez que detestava mentiras. Afagou aqueles cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados e a fez encará-lo:

- Prometo. – ele respondeu com uma forte dor em seu coração.

Ela lhe devolveu com um pequeno sorriso enquanto se acomodava em seu peito. Suas lágrimas rapidamente pararam de cair e ela foi sentindo que o sono lhe invadia com o cafuné que Harry fazia em sua cabeça. Não demorou muito para que finamente adormecesse. O moreno de olhos verdes apenas contemplou a cena e em seguida cerrou os olhos.


	10. TPG Tensão PréGuerra

**Capítulo 10: ****T. P. G – Tensão Pré-Guerra**

As semanas se passaram rapidamente e mais o caos se instalava na Sociedade Bruxa. A Ordem da Fênix tinha os seus informantes do lado de fora da Mansão, e sinceramente a situação não era uma das melhores. Havia muitas baixas, era uma chacina em série. Não satisfeitos em tomarem conta do Ministério da Magia, Voldemort e seus comparsas invadiram também a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e derrubaram sem piedade metade do castelo. A Toca já não existia mais, fora tombada por gigantes. Para a lamentação da família de ruivos.

A Mansão dos Black estava praticamente lotada, estavam abrigando mais e mais desabrigados e os recrutando para a Ordem da Fênix. O que eram pouco mais de vinte integrantes, agora passava dos sessenta. Dentre eles encontravam-se alguns conhecidos, como a própria Cho Chang – presença um tanto desagradável para Hermione, uma vez que aquela japonesa era ex-namorada de Harry. -, Fleur e o seu marido Gui Weasley entre outros. A sede da Ordem já não havia mais espaço para mais ninguém, os mais recentes dormiam amontoados na cozinha e na sala. Os casais, sendo Gina e Draco, Rony e Luna, e Harry e Hermione se juntaram em um único quarto para acomodarem mais alguns. Havia um cômodo apenas para as mulheres e um para os homens.

No último andar da Mansão estava destinado para apenas um único objetivo: treinamento. Era um andar com apenas dois cômodos bastantes amplos. Por decisão do próprio Sirius Black, ali todos seriam treinados para a Guerra que se aproximava. Os membros oficiais da Ordem da Fênix acataram sem protestos essa decisão. Em um dos cômodos estava estendido um enorme tatame, uma espécie de tapete onde seriam treinadas as lutas corpo-a-corpo. No cômodo restante seria o local onde todos testariam os ensinamentos das DCAT.

Enquanto a Senhora Weasley tentava se concentrar em sua receita diante de um enorme panelão que estava na sua frente, mas ter concentração numa cozinha onde se ouvia aos plenos pulmões o choro de Susan Weasley Malfoy no colo do pai, uma discussão aos berros entre Luna e Rony e com um grupo de refugiados sentados na mesa gargalhando de alguma coisa seria algo bastante difícil. Ela exasperou num longo suspiro tentando manter a própria paciência.

Enquanto isso na sala, Lupin acompanhado de sua esposa discutia algo que parecia de bastante importância com Sirius, que prestava atenção em todas as palavras do seu amigo. Snape também estava envolvido na conversa, mas raramente opinava. O carrancudo de sempre. Em frente a eles, estavam Fleur, com uma barriga enorme de quase sete meses, e Cho que conversavam animadas em francês sobre o bebê da loira. Arthur Weasley estava ao lado delas e lia pacificamente com os seus óculos de armação oval um livro de trouxas. Gina e a Diretora de Hogwarts conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos no outro extremo da sala.

A residência que era conhecida por ser "_A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black"_ era constantemente iluminada com os lampejos do lado de fora. Há dias em que não se fazia um dia se Sol e as tempestades eram diretos, não tinha nenhum intervalo de tempo. A chuva não dava uma trégua. Mas estavam tão acostumados com o tempo sombrio que havia se instalado nas últimas semanas que nem mais ligavam ou se assustavam com os raios e trovões.

No patamar superior, em seu quarto e com o olhar perdido para uma das janelas ela se encontrava. Demorou, mas a depressão finalmente havia lhe tomado por inteiro. Ela nunca tinha parado para pensar direito na morte de seus pais. Sua cabeça voltou naquele dia em que fora acusada de assassina e viu os seus pais naquele estado, com aquela atrocidade. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por uma de suas maçãs e ela cruzou os braços fungando rapidamente. Sentia falta deles. E como sentia. "Morreram com desgosto", ela pensou sentindo uma forte dor em seu peito. Não teve a chance de explicar-lhes toda a história e eles foram assassinados pensando que a única filha deles era uma assassina e seguidora das Trevas sem escrúpulos. Uma segunda lágrima desceu de seus olhos de mel.

Sentado no topo da escada, o que lhe parecia o único lugar que tinha um pouco de privacidade e silêncio. Talvez nem tanto silêncio assim, pois as vozes dos outros ecoavam naquelas paredes. Enfim, lá estava Harry escorado no corrimão com a mente ocupada em várias preocupações. Não estava com medo ou coisa do gênero, já tinha passado por ele uma vez e porque não passaria de novo? Voldemort nunca lhe causou um fiapo de pavor, o que lhe assustava era a incerteza do futuro. Seus amigos iriam para Guerra junto com ele, enfrentariam o poderoso exercito do Lorde das Trevas, enfrentariam lobisomens, gigantes, dementadores e Comensais da Morte. Isso era o que o deixava temeroso, a incerteza se os seus amigos voltariam. Cerrou as pálpebras cansadas e deu um longo suspiro.

O almoço estava sendo servido, um delicioso cheiro de sopa embriagavam todos os presentes naquela cozinha. Com a ajuda de Tonks e de sua filha, a matriarca da família Weasley foi servindo todos. Os mais famintos já atacavam com ferocidade os seus pratos, dentre eles estava Rony Weasley. Novidade... Continuando a minha narração. A pequena ruiva voltou para o seu lugar ao lado do marido e se pôs a almoçar.

- Cadê Hermione? – perguntou Harry ao perceber a ausência dela no recinto.

- Ela mandou avisar que está com um mal-estar e que não irá almoçar. – informou Luna de repente.

- Aquela menina vai desaparecer se não comer nada! – exclamou a Senhora Weasley indignada.

Todos riram. Molly continuava a mesma, sete anos se passaram e ela continuava com a mesma mania de entupir todos de comida.

Mesmo preocupado, Harry continuou a almoçar. Rapidamente um falatório tinha se instalado naquela mesa, e o que era hora sagrada dos Weasley deixou de ser, para a mais pura irritação da mamãe mor Weasley. Todos começaram a conversar ao mesmo tempo em que comiam. Susan, que até então estava com os olhinhos inchados de tanto chorar, agora ria com toda a alegria com aquela boca babada de sopa e desdentada e ainda batia palmas. Aquela criança fez com que humor da vovó mudasse radicalmente, afinal de contas quem é que agüenta ficar de mau humor quando se tem um bebê lindo e fofo que nem Susan gargalhando?

Havia uma fila formada. Todos prestavam atenção em cada palavra que Draco dizia. Ele e Rony ficariam encarregados de ensinarem a luta corpo-a-corpo. Do lado deles estava Gina, que ficaria responsável pelas mulheres. Dadas às instruções básicas, cada um pegou a sua dupla e deram-se início as lutas. Um começo bem desastroso, já que a maioria não tinha a mínima noção de defesa pessoal. Com muita paciência, os tutores foram ensinando.

Hermione apareceu na sala de fininho, sua cara ainda estava amassada por conta da soneca que havia tirado. Por sorte ninguém a viu. Ela estava bastante atrasada para o seu treinamento. Rapidamente trocou de roupa e se juntou ao final da turma das mulheres, para sua infelicidade ela tinha que ficar revezando dupla nada mais e nada menos do que Cho Chang.

-... Quando forem agarradas pelo pescoço por trás o correto é fazer isso. Prestem atenção. – explicou a ruiva usando Harry como cobaia.

Num movimento rápido, ela deu dois passos para o lado, encaixou lateralmente o seu quadril no dele e o ergueu com muita facilidade do chão, jogando-o em seguida por cima de suas costas, numa espécie de _ippon_ e deixando o moreno de olhos verdes estatelado no tatame.

- Viram? E ele é mais pesado do que eu! – exclamou Gina. – O segredo está no encaixe do quadril, se não encaixarem direito nunca conseguirão levantar seus oponentes. – ela informou.

Ela deu a ordem e as suas discípulas começaram a treinar. Sorriu orgulhosa por confirmar uma única coisa: que as mulheres são mais disciplinadas que os homens. Fato. Não demorou muito e todas já estavam fazendo o movimento perfeito. Ela continuou a dar sua aula e deixou que o seu cobaia fosse fazer dupla com Hermione.

- Você está melhor? – ele perguntou antes de ser jogado ao chão de novo.

Ela assentiu e o ajudou a se levantar.

Após algumas horas de lutas árduas, todos foram dispensados para a aula de feitiços e de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Obviamente que todos estavam terrivelmente cansados, mas Lupin e os outros instrutores fizeram questão de que não dariam moleza.

Novamente uma fila se formou, agora não havia divisão de sexos. Os Aurors mais Harry seriam os instrutores desta fase do treinamento. Começaram relembrando feitiços básicos e aos poucos foram passando uns de magia mais elevada. Ao final todos já estavam bastante avançados, a maioria executando os seus Patronos impecavelmente e feitiços estuporantes fortes o suficiente para derrubar um ou dois lobisomens de uma vez, assim como gigantes. Fora um dia produtivo. Por fim, Lupin encerrou a aula, para o alívio de todos.

A fila dos banheiros era enorme. O estresse era total. Todos estavam bastante suados e famintos. Desgastados por conta do treinamento. Como havia poucas mulheres na casa, Hermione logo apareceu de banho tomado na sala e encontrou a maioria dos seus amigos já limpos e cheirosos, exceto por Rony.

- Cansada? – Harry perguntou puxando a namorada para o seu colo e lhe dando um beijo em sua nuca.

- Sim. – ela o respondeu tentando secar os seus cabelos. – A luta acabou comigo. Estou cheia de dores no corpo. – ela reclamou sentindo uma pontada no alto de sua coluna.

- Estamos na mesma situação que você. – respondeu Draco divertido.

Nesse exato momento, alegre e com uma maçã nas mãos Ronald Weasley aparece sem camisa e com a sua toalha pendurada em seu pescoço e vai até os seus amigos. O cheiro de seu perfume toma conta da sala, ocasionando reclamações de todos. Sempre encrenqueiro, o ruivo quis partir para cima de todos que implicaram com o seu perfume.

-... Antes cheiroso do que fedido! – exclamou irritado e sendo contido por seu cunhado.

- Controle-se! – ordenou Gina. – E pelo amor de Deus que perfume é esse?! Nunca te ensinaram que perfume se passa pouco e não se toma banho dele?!? – ela indagou tampando o nariz.

- Vai à merda Gina! – ele retorquiu e ganhou um tapa de Draco na cabeça.

- Minha filha está aqui do lado seu mané! Olha a boca! – falou o loiro.

Todos riram.

Nesse exato momento, sem nenhum aviso prévio Hermione joga a sua cabeça para o lado liberando a sua náusea. Por pouco ela não acerta o pé do ruivo que logo adotou uma feição de nojo. Preocupados todos se prostraram ao lado dela:

- Mi, o que você tem? – perguntou Gina segurando os cabelos úmidos dela.

- Esse perfume maldito do Rony me deixou profundamente enjoada. – ela respondeu limpando a sua boca.

A seção de tapas foi geral. Um por um todos deram um jeito de acertar aquela cabeleira ruiva.

A morena fora levada para a cozinha com cuidado por Harry e Gina, que a deixaram sentada na mesa enquanto a Senhora Weasley se desesperava com a palidez da doutora. De fato, Hermione não estava nem um pouco bem. Tonks, que tinha uma pequena noção de como cuidar das pessoas se apresentou na cozinha imediatamente e a examinou.

- É o seguinte galera... – a mulher de cabelos roxos falou receosa. – Eu, Gina e Hermione vamos lá para cima, nós precisamos conversar, okay? – ela perguntou.

Mesmo relutante Harry concordou e as viu tomando o rumo das escadas.

Ainda se sentindo meio tonta, Hermione se sentou em sua cama que dividia com o moreno de olhos verdes. Gina olhava para Tonks bastante curiosa com o possível diagnóstico dela. Esta, por sua vez caminhava de um lado para o outro. Parecia querer achar as palavras certas para iniciar o assunto.

- Assunto delicado. – Tonks deixou escapar.

- Fale logo de uma vez! – pediu Hermione que estava deitada por conta de sua tontura.

- Gina, vem aqui. – a senhora Lupin pediu e a ruiva atendeu.

As duas se distanciaram da morena e foram para perto da janela.

- Você que é mais íntima dela, eu preciso que você pergunte umas coisinhas... – pediu a de cabelos roxos.

Ela concordou em silêncio. E a outra se aproximou de seu ouvido e desatou a falar, enquanto Hermione permanecia deitada.

- Mione, se a minha memória não me deixa falhar a sua última relação sexual foi daquela vez em que encontramos você e o Harry deitados no chão da sala, não é? – perguntou Gina receosa.

Ela se limitou em apenas resmungar um "sim" quase inaudível.

- Ou seja, a cerca de um mês atrás, de acordo com as minhas contas. – a ruiva prosseguiu. – Tio Chico já marcou presença esse mês? – indagou novamente.

- Quem Gina? Eu não tenho nenhum Tio Chico! – Hermione respondeu sem se ligar no assunto que falavam.

A ruiva exasperou e soltou uma pequena risada.

- Amiga eu estou falando se já desceu? – ela esclareceu.

No instante seguinte Hermione se levanta em pânico finalmente se dando conta do que se tratava o assunto e encarou as duas mulheres apavorada.

- Meu Merlin! Isso não é possível! – ela exclamou em pânico. – Não posso ficar grávida no meio desse caos! – completou.

- Pois eu tenho quase cem por cento de certeza de que está Hermione. – informou Tonks.

- Não, eu não posso! Ai meu Deus! – ela falou cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos. – Tô ferrada. – concluiu.


	11. A Guerra Parte I

**Capítulo 11:**** A Guerra – Parte 1.**

Os dias continuavam a passar de maneira lenta. A grande estrela do Sistema Solar tinha desistido de ter o seu habitual lugar ao céu. As nuvens não davam uma trégua, as tempestades se tornavam mais e mais destruidoras e incessantes. A sensação era de [i]trevas[/i]. O ambiente lá fora só tornava ainda mais assustador, parecia que o tempo conspirava a favor de Voldemort.

Por mais que a maior parte do tempo àquela velha Mansão dos Black vivesse na base das gargalhadas daquele povo hospedado lá, não tinha como esconder por muito tempo toda aquela tensão. Por trás de todos aqueles sorrisos, aquelas feições felizes existia uma pobre alma que no fundo estava terrivelmente apavorada com o que estava por vir. Estava evidente em cada olhar perdido para o lado de fora da janela, ou com o isolamento de alguns.

- Não vai ter jeito Lupin! Vamos ter que nos dividir! – protestou Gina impaciente com a teimosia de seu Tenente. – É suicídio o que você está propondo! - finalizou.

Era uma última reunião para a definição dos planos de como iriam agir daqui a dois dias. Todos os aurors juntamente com Harry e Hermione e os professores Transfiguração e Poções estavam sentados envolta da grande mesa oval. A única menina ruiva da Família Weasley estava de pé e apontava para um grande mapa que estava ali sobreposto.

- Se separarmos iremos ficar em menor número e as conseqüências serão piores! – refutou o lobisomem.

- Vamos equilibrar os dois grupos então! – ela o respondeu observando bem o mapa. – Observe. – a ruiva pediu apontado para um desenho interno do Ministério da Magia. – Nós vamos precisar de cobertura enquanto estivermos subindo o prédio. Um grupo vai ter que ficar nos três primeiros andares! – ela explicou circulando com uma pena os tais andares.

Nesse momento Hermione se levantou e caminhou até ao mapa:

- Concordo com você Gina, mas acho que têm falhas. Andei com o bando dele por sete anos e acho que tenho uma idéia de como ele pretende agir. – ela falou pegando a sua varinha e dando leves sacolejos em cima daquela planta.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou a ruiva vendo que o mapa mudara. – Isso aqui é Hogwarts. – completou.

- Era Hogwarts. – acrescentou Rony se lembrando do fato da escola estar com a metade tombada.

A morena fez sinal para que todos se aproximassem dela:

- Ele tomou o Ministério com um único propósito: mostrar ao mundo que está de volta. – ela falou. – Mas pensem comigo. Acha mesmo que ele estaria naquele prédio? – ela os indagou de maneira astuta. – Voldemort não vai jogar no nosso terreno, que é o Ministério. – ela pausou para ver a reação de todos.

Harry parecia alheio ao que acontecia ali. Seu par de olhos verdes estava centrado naquela mesa, mas era visível que ele estava bem distante. Seus pensamentos vagavam de uma lembrança a outra. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas sua mente estava sendo constantemente invadida por imagens sombrias de seu passado. Passado com [i]_ele[/i]. _Não gostava de lembrá-las, mas estas eram teimosas e persistiam dentro de sua cabeça. Só indicava uma única coisa: alguma coisa muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Tremeu de sua própria conclusão e em seguida saiu de seu transe ao perceber que o silêncio se tornara ensurdecedor demais para ele naquela sala. Olhou curioso para os demais, suas feições demonstravam nitidamente preocupação. Isto perturbava o moreno.

- E qual seria o terreno de Voldemort? – ressoou a pergunta da boca de Draco Malfoy repentinamente.

- Floresta Proibida. – respondeu Harry estupefato com o seu lógico e rápido raciocínio.

- Exato. – confirmou Hermione lançando um olhar significativo para o namorado. – Não temos muita vantagem lá. – completou desanimada.

Os presentes ali naquele local pareceram ponderar a última sentença dela. De fato, mais uma vez, Hermione estava coberta de razão.

Rony fez um movimento bastante brusco ao se levantar com muita empolgação. Soltou um largo sorriso antes de socar com força a mesa, fazendo com que o mapa fosse de encontro ao chão.

- Vamos na cara e na coragem! – ele falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais sensata a se fazer no momento. – Alguém teme alguma coisa? Eu não! A não ser aranhas... – ele sibilou cautelosa a última palavra.

- O que acha que vamos encontrar lá? – perguntou Lupin à Hermione ignorando completamente o ruivo. – Querendo ou não, Voldemort está com metade de seu exército na Floresta. – finalizou.

- Vamos ter que dividir. – Harry se pronunciou. – Metade no Ministério e a outra metade comigo. – ele desviou o seu olhar dos olhos castanhos claros da namorada.

- Não entendo aonde que chegar Harry... – Tonks declarou num tom confuso.

- Estamos em menor número, e isto já conta como uma desvantagem. – ele começou a explicar despreocupado em sua cadeira. – Se o grupo inteiro se concentrar na Floresta corremos o risco de sermos cercados por àqueles que ocupam o Ministério da Magia. Meio óbvio, não acham? - Harry completou com um certo desdém em sua voz.

- Tem razão. – falou Lupin seguindo por fim o raciocínio dele. – Vocês serão o grupo A – o lobisomem apontou para algumas pessoas, inclusive para sua esposa e Snape. – Eu lidero vocês, ficaremos no Ministério. O restante é o grupo B, seguirão Harry até a Floresta. – completou lançado olhares para Gina, Draco e Rony. – Descansem... Partiremos em dois dias. – ele os lembrou antes de sair do cômodo.

O silêncio de acomodou entre eles. Os olhares não poderiam ser outros, a não ser de pavor, medo angústia, preocupação e choque. Aquela poderia ser a última em que estavam reunidos e seguros. Era impossível conter o filme de suas vidas passarem diante de seus olhos naquele instante. Cada um encarava aquele fato de uma perspectiva diferente. Uns viam como honra batalhar com Harry Potter, outros achavam que estavam beirando a loucura quando aceitaram a serem treinados para àquilo. Mas estavam ali e recuar estava fora de questão.

Dois dias. Dito assim parecia tão banal. Só quarenta e oito horas. Estupidez. As horas se arrastavam tão lentamente quanto um bicho-preguiça com _preguiça. _O mau tempo não ajudara em nada, ao invés disso só tornavam as coisas ainda mais complicadas. Seria inútil de minha parte, como narradora mencionar que a falta de sono foi como quase uma epidemia naquela mansão. As madrugadas pareciam tardes onde todos se reuniam naquela sala para conversarem, só que usavam pijamas.

O único que parecia completamente aleatório a tudo isso era Ronald Weasley, que dormia profundamente em sua cama sob os olhos atentos de sua esposa. Luna brincava com as madeixas ruborizadas deles tentando esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Seu coração estava apertado, aos poucos uma incômoda dorzinha se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Não queria perdê-lo. Simplesmente não podia perder o seu Rony. Fungou ao sentir lágrimas em sua face e isto o fez despertar.

- Está chorando? – ele perguntou esfregando os próprios olhos antes de encará-la novamente.

A loura sorriu tentando disfarçar e preferiu reparar nos detalhes daquele lençol que estava entendido na cama. Fitar aquele rosto com pequenas sardas e com um jeito de moleque travesso era um convite irrecusável às lágrimas. E ela não queria parecer fraca para seu marido. Luna sabia perfeitamente que ele buscava forças nela.

- Só o que me apavora naquela Floresta são as aranhas que posso encontrar. – o ruivo falou puxando a esposa para o seu peito quente. – Tirando isso, todo o resto é pinto. – completou num tom divertido aninhando-a em seus braços.

- Eu também concordo com você Rony. – sua voz era falha e o choro queria sair, mas se segurou. – Todo o resto é pinto. O que me apavora é que você não volte de lá. – o esforço de Luna fora em vão. Desatou a chorar.

Rony engoliu em seco. Ele estava consciente de que isto seria uma possibilidade e que não poderia simplesmente descartá-la. Apertou mais ainda sua esposa em seu abraço. Engoliu o pavor que de repente o tomara por inteiro, a idéia que nunca mais poder ver a sua Luna lhe parecia mais horrorosa do que as aranhas. Fato.

- Não importa. Ficarei com você para sempre. – ele disse por fim fitando os olhos avermelhados e úmidos dela. – Aqui, o meu lugarzinho de onde ninguém nesse mundo irá me tirar. – completou apontando para o coração da loura. Luna sorriu sinceramente.

- Eu te amo. – declarou a repórter herdeira do Pasquim se curvando para ele. – E sempre amarei. – finalizou.

De maneira bem divertida, o ruivo apertou o nariz de sua esposa e lhe deu um delicado beijo em sua testa. Fitou-a por alguns segundos, queria gravar cada detalhe daquele rosto caso acontecesse o pior. Sorriu antes de tocar os seus lábios com os dela.

- Idem Lu, idem. – declarou o caçula macho dos Weasley entre o beijo.

Gina estava recostada na cadeira de balanço ao da janela com sua filha nos braços. A pequena Susan dormia tão tranquilamente que aparentava ser um anjo nos braços da mãe. A pior parte a ruiva era isso, ter que ir a guerra e deixar a sua cria para trás sem saber se voltaria para vê-la crescer. Ela só tinha dois dias e passava a maior parte do tempo com sua filha. Ser mãe era definitivamente uma dádiva, mas nestas horas de despedidas era tão doloroso executar esse papel. Assim que Susan nasceu, a caçula dos Weasley finalmente compreendeu a excessiva preocupação de sua mãe com ela e com os seus irmãos. Ser mãe é mais do que amar e criar o seu filho ou filha para Gina, era uma devoção, dedicação em tempo integral e só pedir em retorno a sensação de que sua cria estava feliz e sorrindo. Para a ruiva, isso bastava.

- Susy já está no décimo sono em seu colo e você continua aí. – falou Draco sentando-se na cama.

A ruiva optou pela a ausência de palavras. Seus olhos já marejavam e encontraram os olhos de seu marido.

O loiro passou o braço ao redor dela e a puxou para o alinhamento perfeito na cama. E brincando com as madeixas avermelhadas dela, ele acabou se perdendo em uma série de pensamentos. Pensamentos estes, que ele tentava a todo custo evitar, mas ele só tinha mais esta noite e o resto do dia de amanhã até que tudo se tornasse real. Draco tentava a não questionar-se, o futuro é incerto. Mas somente ele sabia o quanto estava divido, o quanto era difícil dizer "adeus" mesmo querendo ficar. Não que ele temesse a própria vida, mas temia por sua esposa... E pior sacrifício que teria de fazer era deixar a sua pequena princesa para trás. Não, ele não estava pronto.

-Seria castigo? – ele perguntou sem esperar resposta de sua amada.

Gina o encarou no exato momento que uma solitária lágrima escorria por sua face. Arqueou as sobrancelhas expressando que não estava entendo o que o marido estava querendo dizer.

- Pensei que já tinha pagado por todos os meus pecados... Seria o peso do meu sobrenome? – indagou-se novamente com o olhar perdido. – O que vai ser de Susan? – e por fim, Draco se entregou a sua pertinente vontade de chorar. E Gina apenas o abraçou forte.

Foram as piores quarenta e oito horas de todos que foram convocados para aquela guerra. A tensão, a expectativa o ar sombrio que rodeava tudo. Ao contrário dos últimos dias, aquela Mansão estava estranhamente calada, era um clima mórbido, de perda, vazio. Aproveitaram o máximo que podiam, pois ninguém tinha a mais absoluta certeza se voltariam.

As lágrimas de Gina caíam compulsivamente, estava sentindo a mesma dor de sua mão ao se despedir do resto dos seus irmãos. Susan esticava os braços com um sorriso babão nos lábios, a pequena criatura não tinha a mínima noção do que estava acontecendo, apenas se importava em fazer alguns ruídos sem sentido e esticar os braços para sua mãe. Arthur Weasley segurava a neta com uma expressão tristonha, era doloroso demais. Draco estava parado ao lado do sogro e estava se contendo para não desabar diante de todos, pausou os olhos sobre aquele pequeno ser que agora achava graça e dava uma gargalhada gostosa de alguma coisa que Gina tinha feito. Susan era o seu maior tesouro, maior presente e tudo o que ele desejava era ter sido um ótimo pai, um herói, mesmo não tendo o seu passado limpo, mas tentava apagar as péssimas lembranças com sua filha.

- Princesa, eu te amo tanto. Muito, muito. – a ruiva soltou um tímido sorriso entre as lágrimas acarinhando os cabelos da filha. – Comporte-se.

Sentia as suas mãos tremerem, não era de pavor, muito menos medo. Harry sentia-se como se estivesse envolto numa onda de expectativa e nervosismo. Estava a poucas horas de enfrentar o caos de novo, de deparar-se com tudo que é mais sombrio e tenebroso. Estaria lutando na área dele, no seu campo e ao que tudo indicava, seria uma batalha épica e inimaginável. Mente e corpo estava confiante, o vencera uma vez, o venceria de novo. Mas o seu coração estava em pedaços, e foi esmagado de vez ao fitá-la cabisbaixa sentada nos primeiros degraus da escada.

Os últimos dias ao lado dela foram os melhores, era como se tivesse recuperado o sentido de viver, era como se tivesse encontrado o seu caminho de novo após anos perdido numa vida vazia e na qual não achava que tivesse uma importância significativa a não ser os seus amigos e ela tinha lhe devolvido aquilo, tudo.

- Eu preciso ir. – sua voz saiu embargada assim que se ajoelhou ao lado de sua namorada.

- Vai ser inútil pedir que não vá, não é? – Hermione ainda matinha a cabeça enfiada entre os braços abraçado em seu par de joelhos.

- Só eu posso derrotá-lo. – ele justificou, mesmo sabendo que a pergunta dela era retórica. – Deixe-me olhá-la antes de partir. – ele pediu passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Hermione revelou a sua face inchada, o que era resultado de longas horas de choro. Seus olhos estavam envoltos numa cavidade escura, e profundamente avermelhada. Cerrou parcialmente suas pálpebras, queria por um instante que suas íris tirassem fotos, pois Harry naquele momento lhe parecia perfeitamente lindo, mesmo demonstrando aquela aparência abatida. A doutora queria gravar aquela imagem para sempre, a imagem do seu Harry.

- Mesmo parecendo um zumbi, devo dizer que você está deslumbrante. – ele lhe disse com um pequeno sorriso e arrancando um dela e uns tapas.

A morena ergueu-se e jogou-se em seu pescoço num ato de desespero. O dono da famosa cicatriz afagou os seus cabelos e retribuiu na mesma intensidade o abraço. Fungou profundamente a essência dela, aquele cheiro era embriagante e não fazia questão de esquecê-lo. Deslizou suas mãos por sua cintura perfeitamente desenhada para gravar suas curvas, afastou-se e encarou aquele mel penetrante dos olhos dela, queria ter a constante lembrança do seu intenso olhar, acariciou suas bochechas para sentir e constatar a maciez de sua pele, mesmo que estivesse bastante úmida por conta das lágrimas.

- Meu coração fica com você. Sempre foi seu... – ele declarou beijando sua testa.

- Leve o nosso. – ela o respondeu não evitando um pequeno sorriso.

Harry pareceu meio confuso a princípio, mas ao vê-la abraçar a própria barriga, entendeu o recado. Um filho numa circunstância normal, certamente lhe deixaria num estado de choque e apavorado, mas "normal" não existia ali entre eles há tempos, portanto aceitou essa novidade como um incentivo a mais para voltar. Mais uma razão e ainda mais intensa para vencer aquela batalha.

Sorriu radiante.

- Eu te amo. – declararam juntos antes de trocarem um beijo apaixonado.

Ele se afastou e depositou um rápido beijo no ventre dela antes de ir por fim. Hermione caminhou até ao restante das pessoas que ficariam e foi recebida com um caloroso abraço de Molly e Luna. As três avistavam as pessoas que mais amavam na vida irem para uma Guerra imposta sem o menor propósito por Voldemort, que, aliás, seu único objetivo num passava de uma razão ignorante e altruísta da sua parte, e o pior de tudo: a dúvida se voltariam ou não.

O comboio se afastou ainda acenando para os demais, antes de serem engolidos pela densa névoa típica da manhã. A sorte estava lançada.


End file.
